Weasley & Zabini en vacances !
by ma00333
Summary: Elena est une peste. Et c'est ce qui fait que Kit Zabini la trouve absolument irrésistible. Kat Zabini, la meilleure amie d'Elena, a un jour déclaré qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec un de ces crétins de Weasley , détruisant tous les espoirs de Louis Weasley. Si Louis et Kit sont bien décidés à faire craquer les deux jeunes femmes, elles ne sont pas décidées à se laisser faire !
1. Partie I

**Hello mes kangourous ! :D**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle petite histoire, en 4 petites parties !**

 **Pour vous placer un peu le contexte, cette histoire concerne :**

 *** Louis Weasley, le fils de Bill et Fleur, ancien Poufsouffle.**

 *** Kit Zabini, le seul fils de Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami et colocataire de Louis Weasley, ancien Poufsouffle et qui étudie l'architecture.**

 *** Elena Weasley - pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu M &W Associés, il s'agit de la fille de Ron et Eléanore Brandstone, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire l'histoire, et vous pouvez considérer que c'est Rose Weasley. Peste, grande soeur de Romain Weasley - pareil, vous pouvez considérer que c'est Hugo Weasley dont il s'agit -, cousine de Louis, et Serdaigle au sale caractère qui vient tout juste d'obtenir ses ASPICs.**

 *** Kat Zabini, meilleure amie d'Elena, petite soeur de Kit, Serdaigle et jeune diplômée.**

 *** Cette histoire est un "bonus" de mon histoire M &W Associés, mais ce n'est pas la peine de l'avoir lue pour lire celle-ci ;)**

 *** Kat et Elena étaient meilleures amies à Poudlard, jusqu'en 3ème année où elles ont commencé à se détester à cause d'un garçon, Saint Goldstein, plus âgé qu'elles. En bref, Kat le trouvait mignon, Elena en était amoureuse mais ne l'a pas dit à Kat, et Saint craquait sur Elena qu'il a embrassé par surprise après un match de Quidditch. Kat ne l'a pas pardonné à Elena qui s'est retrouvée sans meilleure amie et avec le coeur brisé à cause du garçon. Depuis, elles se sont détestées, rancunières, et ont fait trembler Poudlard avec leurs coups bas. Finalement, après l'agression du petit frère d'Elena et sa crise d'hystérie, Kat et Elena sont redevenues amies, faisant table rase du passé - et puis, c'est stupide de se détester à cause d'un crétin.**

 *** Kit et Louis sont meilleurs amis depuis toujours. Après avoir eu leurs ASPICs deux ans plus tôt, ils ont emménagé dans une coloc à Londres, pour poursuivre leurs études. Ils sont inséparables, et on en apprend très vite plus sur leurs relations avec Kat et Elena. Kit et Kat ont deux soeurs aînées, les jumelles Kaya et Kim, que l'on ne verra pas dans cette histoire. Ils sont très proches, mais vous le découvrirez très vite :D**

 *** Ce voyage intervient dans un cadre particulier : tous les étés, Kat et Kit rentrent voir leur mère en Australie, Lauren, divorcée de Blaise Zabini. Cette année, à cause des évènements qui a secoué le clan des Weasley et dans lesquels Blaise était impliqué, Kit et Kat ont décidé d'inviter leurs meilleurs amis. Bien sûr, ça arrange beaucoup Kit que Kat invite sa meilleure amie, et il rend service à Louis en l'invitant ...**

 *** Pour ce qu'il s'est passé précédemment : Kat a été enlevé par un "fou", pour servir d'appât. Elena est donc partie "sauver" sa meilleure amie, avec son cousin et son oncle (Scorpius et Drago Malfoy), et il a été révélé que Blaise fournissait des informations au fou pour protéger sa famille. L'histoire se finit bien, tout le monde va bien :) Et Romain, le petit-frère d'Elena, avait été agressé peu de temps avant par ce même fou, ce qui avait beaucoup perturbé Elena. (Lui aussi, il va bien, même un peu trop ^^)  
**

 **Voici le résumé de cette petite histoire :**

Si Louis et Kit sont meilleurs amis et vivent ensemble, et qu'Elena et Kat finissent à peine de passer leurs A.S.P. , cela ne les empêche pas de prévoir de folles vacances !

Elena Weasley est une peste. Et c'est ce qui fait que Kit Zabini la trouve absolument irrésistible.

Kat Zabini, la meilleure amie d'Elena, a un jour déclaré « qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec un de ces crétins de Weasley », détruisant tous les espoirs de Louis Weasley.

Louis et Kit sont bien décidés à faire craquer les deux jeunes femmes, elles ne sont pas décidées à se laisser faire.

Un frère et une sœur, un cousin et une cousine, des meilleurs amis et un voyage en Australie, que demander de plus ?

 **L'histoire concerne donc le quatuor, et se déroula durant des vacances en Australie :D**

 **J'ai complétement fini de rédiger l'histoire, et je posterai la Partie 2 samedi, la Partie 3 mercredi prochain, et l'ultime partie le samedi qui suit.**

 **Cette histoire ne contient pas de lemon, donc ça reste un rating T ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira :D**

* * *

 **Partie I : Welcome to Australia**

Levant les yeux au ciel, Elena ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et arrêta d'écouter les recommandations de ses parents. Bien sûr qu'elle serait prudente – elle avait quand même été enlevée quelques mois auparavant – et qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtises – Louis et Kit s'en chargeraient pour elle. Et puis, de toute façon, ils ne seraient pas là pour la surveiller, comme le répétait souvent Kit et Kat, « tout ce qui se passe en Australie reste en Australie ». Heureusement qu'avec Kat, elles avaient réussi à convaincre leurs parents de les laisser partir avec Louis et Kit, pour rendre visite à Lauren, la mère de Kit et Kat.

Quand elle aperçut sa meilleure amie, elle s'élança vers elle :

\- Kat !

Les deux jeunes femmes de 17 ans se serrèrent dans leur bras, et immédiatement, le frère de Kat blagua :

\- Moi aussi, j'ai le droit à un câlin ?

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, et le père de Kit et Kat demanda :

\- Louis n'est pas encore arrivé ?

\- Non, il devait d'abord passer chez Victoire pour l'anniversaire de Violette, et aussi chez ses parents pour offrir un cadeau à Domi. Elle lui fait la tête qu'il n'ait pas proposé de l'emmener avec nous en Australie …

Blaise soupira, bien heureux de n'avoir que quatre enfants, mais ni frères, ni sœurs, ni neveux et nièces à gogo. Les choses était déjà assez compliqué avec les jumelles, Kit qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et Kat qui s'attirait toujours des ennuis. L'ancien serpentard salua Ron et Eléanore – même si cette dernière trouva quelque chose pour le taquiner -, et il répéta les recommandations qu'Elena avait déjà eues. En plus de cela, il ajouta :

\- Vous serez gentils avec votre mère, et surtout, vous lui passerez le bonjour de ma part …

\- Tu veux pas aussi qu'on lui apporte un bouquet de roses et des chocolats ?

Pouffa Kat, mais son père n'en tint pas compte, laissant seulement échapper un petit sourire. Ron regarda sa montre, et grogna :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout Louis, le portoloin doit partir dans même pas cinq minutes !

Soudain, à travers le hall de départ des portoloins, le ci-nommé déboula en courant :

\- Pardon ! Excusez-moi ! Attention j'arrive ! Désole, je suis en retard !

Il slaloma entre les gens avec souplesse, esquiva quelques bagages pas encore réduits, et arriva finalement essoufflé auprès du petit groupe. Il regarda sa montre et sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- Tout va bien, je suis pile poil à l'heure !

Tout le monde savait que Louis était sûrement la personne la moins ponctuelle au monde. A Poudlard, il n'était jamais arrivé à l'heure en cours, même lorsque les cours s'enchainaient, et ça avait toujours été le cas. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre comment il faisait pour être à ce point si peu ponctuel, mais c'était toujours aussi agaçant. Avant que quiconque ne puisse lui faire de reproches, Blaise les poussa vers le terminal :

\- Dépêchez-vous, sinon le portoloin va partir sans vous ! N'oubliez pas de nous écrire, pas de bêtises, et protégez-vous !

Les adolescents s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans le terminal et n'entendirent pas les protestations de Ron et Eléanore, qui estimaient que leur fille était trop jeune et que le fils Zabini n'avait pas intérêt à l'approcher. Ils se dépêchèrent de prendre leur portoloin, et moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient en Australie.

.

Kit et Kat connaissaient le chemin par cœur, et leur mère les avait prévenus qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir les chercher parce qu'elle finissait de signer un contrat important avec un client. Ils se firent donc enregistrer au Ministère Canadien, et purent quitter le terminal. Une fois hors du Ministère, Kit et Kat sortirent leur argent moldu, et ils prirent un taxi – heureusement que leurs bagages étaient miniaturisés. Le taxi conduit durant environ une vingtaine de minutes durant lesquelles les Zabini expliquaient à leurs amis les lieux par lesquels ils passaient et des anecdotes sur leur vie en Australie. Ils finirent par arriver dans la maison de leur mère, et les Weasley découvrirent l'immense villa : il s'agissait d'une grande maison en hauteur, dans le style colonial. La maison surplombait d'autres villas et avait une splendide vue sur la plage, sans parler de la magnifique piscine. Ils entrèrent, et Kit lâcha ses affaires en soupirant :

\- Ouais, enfin à la maison !

Kat sourit aussi, heureuse d'être rentrée chez elle, et elle tira Elena vers l'étage :

\- Viens, je vais te montrer nos chambres !

Le rez-de-chaussée était composé d'une seule grande pièce, avec le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Tout était décoré assez simplement, mais il était impossible de râter la collection de masques tribaux – les Zabini avaient prévenu leurs amis que leur mère les collectionnait, ce qui exaspérait leur père à l'époque. Elena arriva à l'étage et Kat la dirigea immédiatement vers leurs chambres côte à côte :

\- Celle-là, c'est la mienne ! Et toi, tu as celle de Kim, elle est juste en face de la mienne ! Celle à côté de la mienne, c'est celle de Kit, au cas où tu voudrais aller y faire un tour …

Ricana la métissa, et sa meilleure amie lui mit un coup de coude tout en levant les yeux au ciel :

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises !

\- Après, la salle de bain est au bout, la chambre à côté de la tienne, c'est celle de Kayla, mais c'est Louis qui l'occupera. Et la dernière porte, c'est la chambre de ma mère.

Elena entra dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué, et se trouva de suite dans son élément. Les murs étaient plein de tableaux et d'aquarelles, et l'atmosphère était très colorée. Kim avait vingt-et-un ans, et elle voulait devenir peintre. Actuellement, elle était à New-York, dans la prestigieuse école d'art moldue – Elena ne se souvenait jamais de son nom – et elle voulait plus que tout ouvrir une galerie à Paris. Tout le monde savait que c'était le rêve de Kim. Au contraire de sa sœur jumelle, Kayla, qui elle, ne pensait qu'au sport. Kayla avait fait du sport toute sa vie, et à haut niveau. Quidditch, surf, danse, boxe, basket, elle n'arrêtait pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas un excellent niveau, et Elena ne doutait pas que sa chambre devait être pleine de trophées. Kayla se destinait à une carrière de coach sportif, et elle s'était mise en tête de populariser cette profession auprès du monde sorcier, beaucoup moins familier avec ce genre de pratiques. Elena eu à peine le temps de défaire ses valises que déjà, Kat la tirait par le bras :

\- Tu as ton maillot de bain sur toi ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurais mon maillot sur moi ?

\- Merlin, Ellé, on est en Australie ! Tu dois toujours avoir ton maillot de bain sur toi ! Allez, change-toi et on y va !

La blonde ne chercha même pas à savoir où elles allaient, et elle se dépêcha d'enfiler son maillot de bain. Elle savait qu'ici, Kat était chez elle, et qu'elle se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Alors autant la suivre sans poser de questions et profiter à fond de ces vacances. Elles descendirent, et Kat lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà fait du surf ?

\- Kat, je suis anglaise ! Bien sûr que je n'ai jamais fait de surf de ma vie !

\- Ok, alors tu vas avoir droit à ta première leçon !

S'exclama-t-elle toute excitée à l'idée d'initier son amie à ce sport qui la passionnait. Elles passèrent par le garage pour récupérer des combinaisons et des planches, et sortirent sur la terrasse. Après la piscine, il y avait un petit chemin qui descendait et permettait d'arriver sur le parking de la plage, et d'être dans l'eau cinq minutes plus tard. Mais en sortant sur la terrasse, elles tombèrent sur Kit et Louis, affalés sur des transats et déjà en maillot eux-aussi :

\- Hey, les filles, vous venez faire bronzette avec nous ?

\- Désolé, mais on a d'autres projets Louis !

Le blond remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son crâne et plaisanta :

\- Quoi, c'est vrai ? Dommage, parce que la vue est très belle d'ici !

Évidemment, c'était Kat qu'il regardait, et il ne parlait absolument pas de la vue du paysage à couper le souffle. Haussant les sourcils, la peste en Elena revint au galop, et elle décida de prendre les garçons à leur propre jeu et de s'amuser un peu. Elle passa son bras sur les épaules de la métisse, et grogna à son cousin :

\- T'es gentil Louis, mais arrête de mater ma copine. Je suis du genre jalouse, et je n'aime pas qu'on louche sur ce qui m'appartient …

Comprenant tout à fait à quel jeu la blonde jouait, Kat glissa son bras autour de la taille de sa meilleure amie et minauda :

\- Désolé Louis, mais tu dois te rendre à l'évidence : mon cœur ne bat que pour Ellé, il va falloir t'y faire !

Elle envoya un baiser à son frère et tira son amie vers la plage, en se retenant de rire. La tête des deux garçons étaient juste absolument mémorable ! On aurait dit qu'ils venaient de se prendre un seau de glaçons sur la tête ! Elles filèrent, et Kit s'exclama :

\- C'est ça ! Moquez-vous de nous, mais on ne vous croit pas une seule seconde !

Il lança un regard à son meilleur ami, et le Weasley fit la grimace :

\- Tu crois que c'est vrai ? Qu'elles sortent ensemble ? ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi elles se détestaient et pourquoi elles sont de nouveaux amies …

\- Bien sûr que non. Je connais ma sœur, et les filles ne l'attirent pas. Et tu sais que je m'y connais !

En effet, Kit n'avait jamais caché à qui que ce soit sa bisexualité, même si depuis des années, la seule personne qui hantait ses pensées était Elena. Durant sa sixième année, il était sorti avec deux garçons et une fille, et avait ainsi vécu trois déceptions amoureuses. Jusqu'à sa rentrée en septième année, il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à la jeune Weasley. Mais le jour de la rentrée, une amie de sa sœur l'avait supplié de venir séparer Kat et Elena qui se battaient dans un compartiment. A contrecœur – devoir de préfet de Poufsouffle – il était intervenu. Sauf qu'en s'interposant, il n'avait pas pu éviter une gifle d'Elena, ce qui l'avait surpris. L'adolescente était furieuse, encore plus qu'il ose intervenir dans sa dispute avec Kat, et elle l'avait incendié. Mais lui, il avait été frappé par la beauté de la jeune femme en colère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et pour la première fois, il ne l'avait pas considéré comme l'ex-meilleure-amie de sa petite sœur, mais comme une jolie fille. Très jolie même. Avec un sacré caractère de merde en prime, un vrai coup de foudre ! Après ça, il avait tenté une approche, pour la draguer, et ça s'était soldé par un rembarrage en règle. Du coup, Kit avait tout tenté pour la séduire durant sa dernière année, il avait plaidé sa cause auprès de son meilleur ami, Louis, il avait tenté de négocié avec Kat pour qu'elle se rabiboche avec la blonde et lui arrange le coup, il avait même demandé à Romain, le petit frère d'Elena, de l'aider, mais rien n'avait marché. Et le dernier jour, la mine défaite par qu'il savait qu'il ne reverrait pas de sitôt la jeune fille qui avait volé son cœur maintenant qu'il avait terminé ses études à Poudlard, il s'était avancé vers elle d'un pas déterminé. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il l'avait passionnément embrassé, avant de reculer – il savait que ce réflexe lui avait permis d'éviter une nouvelle gifle de la part de la blonde – et de déclarer solennellement qu'il ferait tout pour la séduire, même s'il devait attendre des années pour y parvenir. Il n'avait pas attendu de réponse – de toute façon, Ron Weasley, le père d'Elena, était sur le point de lui sauter dessus pour le tuer – et était parti à la vitesse d'un étoile filante 3000. Depuis, il ne l'avait recroisé qu'à quelques reprises, lors de repas chez les Weasley, mais rien de plus. A chaque fois, il tentait une approche, mais elle l'envoyait balader avec lassitude. Alors Kit était sûr d'une chose : Elena et Kat ne sortaient pas ensemble. Sa sœur n'aimait pas les filles, et elle ne lui ferait jamais ça en sachant à quel point il était mordu de la blonde.

.

Par contre, Louis était un peu plus sceptique sur la question. Il était moins habitué aux manigances des filles, et un peu plus dupe à leurs manipulations. Lui, contrairement à Kit, avait toujours été fasciné par Kat. A la seconde même où Elena s'était liée d'amitié avec Kat, Louis l'avait apprécié. Au début, il avait fait en sorte de devenir son ami – et c'est aussi comme ça qu'il était devenu le meilleur ami de Kit, ce qui était facile puisqu'ils étaient dans le même dortoir à Poufsouffle. Tout se passait assez bien, même si Kit râlait assez souvent de devoir traîner avec des gamines comme sa sœur, mais tout s'envenima quand Elena et Kat se disputèrent à cause d'un garçon. Louis s'aperçu qu'il avait des sentiments fort pour Kat, et ça lui avait brisé le cœur de savoir que Kat était attirée par Saint Goldstein. Et quand finalement elle s'était disputé avec Elena, Louis avait pris son courage à deux mains et était allé lui avouer ses sentiments. Très en colère à cause de sa meilleure amie et de la trahison qu'elle avait vécu en découvrant qu'Elena sortait avec Saint, elle avait méchamment repoussé Louis et déclaré qu'elle « ne sortirait jamais avec un de ces crétins de Weasley ». Malgré son cœur brisé, Louis avait proposé à Kat qu'ils restent quand même amis, mais la métisse l'avait une fois de plus repoussé. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de revenir vers elle, mais à chaque fois elle le repoussait avec colère, et Kit était habitué à le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Du coup, le fait de partir tous les quatre en Australie et qu'Elena et Kat se soient réconciliées, Louis voyait ça comme un coup du sort qui lui permettrait de peut-être obtenir une nouvelle chance avec la jeune femme. Et son petit cœur était encore tout brisé à l'idée naïve qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Elena et Kat.

.

De leur côté, les filles riaient vraiment beaucoup. Elles atteignirent la plage avec un grand fou rire, et Kat n'arrêtait pas de pleurer :

\- Merlin, t'as vraiment eu une idée de génie ! Au moins, ils vont peut-être arrêter de nous coller !

\- T'aurais vu la tête de Louis, j'ai cru que mon cousin allait fondre en larmes !

\- Ces Poufsouffles, ce ne sont vraiment pas des flèches !

\- En attendant, il va falloir la jouer fine pour qu'ils y croient …

Kat aida son amie à faire passer les planches par-dessus la rampe, et haussa les épaules :

\- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est mort. Kit n'y croira jamais, même si on joue très bien la comédie, il me connait trop bien.

Elles stoppèrent leur discussion pour passer aux choses sérieuses : aller surfer !

.

Elles rentèrent en fin d'après-midi, et même si elles s'étaient bien amusées, elles étaient d'accord sur un point : Elena n'était absolument pas faite pour le surf. Elle était bien plus à sa place en bikini sur un transat que sur une planche sur une vague, et elles avaient retenu la leçon pour la prochaine fois. Les garçons n'avaient rien fait de l'après-midi, à part profiter de la piscine et lézarder, et Kat fut heureuse de trouver sa mère à la maison en rentrant. Elena rencontra pour la toute première fois la mère de sa meilleure amie, Lauren, et fut très surprise. Il s'agissait d'une femme de l'âge de ses parents, dans la quarantaine, très élégante dans un ensemble tailleur blanc, et à l'opposé de ses enfants. Si tous les Zabini était métissé, Lauren ne l'était pas. Elle avait – certes – un très beau bronzage typique de l'Australie, mais elle était brune avec des reflets roux, avec des yeux bleu océan – Kit tenait les siens sûrement de sa mère - et elle avait même des tâches de rousseurs. Elle ne ressemblait à aucun de ses enfants, et elle accueilli les quatre jeunes gens avec joie. Ils discutèrent avec entrain durant le dîner, et les adolescents allèrent se coucher tôt, encore un peu déboussolé à cause du décalage horaire.

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Elena se sentit bien. Elle était toujours dans la chambre de Kim, et la lumière du soleil levant sur les murs rendait l'endroit magique. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi l'Australie manquait tant à Kat. La jeune fille s'étira longuement, avant de décider de se lever. Aujourd'hui, Kit et Kat avaient prévu de faire visiter Perth à leurs amis, après plusieurs jours à n'avoir rien fait. Ils se préparèrent, et partirent donc pour la grande ville. Là-bas, les cousins anglais eurent le droit à une vraie visite des bons coins : ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant très tendance, Elena flâna dans de superbes boutiques, Louis prit des photos sur des places, et le quatuor rit beaucoup. Même si les garçons revenaient souvent à la charge, les filles les menaient en bateau et continuaient de jouer la comédie en faisant croire qu'elles étaient ensemble.

.

Finalement, les avis divergèrent en fin d'après-midi : Kat et Louis voulaient absolument aller manger une glace sur la jetée, alors qu'Elena voulait plutôt visiter une exposition sur la colonisation du continent. Du coup, Kit proposa d'accompagner Elena, en grand fan d'art, pendant que les deux autres allaient manger leur glace, et ensuite, ils se rejoindraient pour rentrer. Les deux Australiens connaissaient la ville par cœur, et comme ça, tout le monde serait content. Bien sûr, les filles protestèrent un peu à l'idée d'être séparées, mais elles finirent par plier parce qu'elles ne voulaient vraiment pas faire la même chose.

.

Pendant qu'ils se promenaient dans l'exposition, Kit en profita pour taquiner un peu Elena :

\- Alors comme ça, tu sors avec ma sœur ? Je ne savais pas que t'étais …

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Kit. Et oui, avec Kat, on est ensemble.

\- Ok, d'accord, si tu le dis …

Il attendit quelques minutes, avant de relancer le sujet, cherchant à prouver que c'était faux :

\- Mais je suis quand même curieux, comment vous en êtes venues à vous mettre ensemble ?

\- Ça s'est fait, c'est tout.

\- Juste comme ça ?

\- Oui, juste comme ça !

S'exclama la blonde, visiblement très agacée par le métis. Sachant qu'il touchait à son but, l'australien poursuivit :

\- Oui, mais dans quelles circonstances ? Et puis, qui a fait le premier pas ?

Commençant par être vraiment énervée, Elena flancha et inventa sur le coup une histoire :

\- Tu sais très bien les circonstances : Kat a été enlevé par un fou qui en voulait à ma famille. Je suis allée la sauver avec mon oncle Drago et mon cousin Scorpius, et dès que le combat a été engagé, nous sommes rentrés au manoir de Ginny et Drago. Après ça, Océane et Gabriel se sont un peu isolés, alors on est resté toutes les deux. On a beaucoup discuté toutes les deux, parce que je me suis vraiment inquiétée pour elle, j'ai eu peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, et elle aussi. Et puis elle m'a finalement avoué ses sentiments, et elle m'a expliqué que c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle n'avait plus pu être mon amie durant toutes ces années. Je n'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments qu'à ce moment-là, et on s'est embrassé. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux profiter de l'exposition ?

Sans un mot, Kit hocha la tête en signe qu'il la laissait à présent tranquille. La jeune femme était vraiment magnifique quand elle était en colère. Mais il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait d'elle, alors il n'allait pas encore plus s'amuser à la contrarier.

.

De leur côté, Louis et Kat mangeaient une glace en se promenant sur la jetée. Evidemment, Louis insista lourdement pour que Kat lui donne des détails sur elle et Elena, mais contrairement à son amie, elle refusa de dire quoi que ce soit. Taquine, elle tenta même de détourner la conversation :

\- Pourquoi tu ne materais pas le groupe de filles en short qui passe là-bas, au lieu de m'embêter ?

Le Weasley jeta en effet un coup d'œil aux filles en question, mais il sourit malicieusement en glissant son bras sur les épaules de la métisse :

\- Malheureusement, elles ne sont pas vraiment mon type. Tu sais, je préfère les filles qui te ressemblent, une belle peau matte, des yeux légèrement en amandes, des cheveux bruns indomptables, et surtout, de belles formes …

\- Dis plutôt que tu préfères les filles avec des gros seins et de grosses fesses plutôt que les tailles mannequins comme Elena !

\- Peut-être bien. En tout cas, je te trouve mille fois plus jolie que toutes les filles fades et plates des magazines.

Exaspérée par le jeune homme qui n'en démordait pas avec ses sentiments pour elle, la jeune femme soupira :

\- Quand vas-tu enfin te résoudre à accepter qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous ?

\- Jamais, ma belle Kat ! Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ! Et puis, sincèrement, pourquoi tu ne me donnes pas une chance ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune femme préféra l'ignorer. Elle se dégagea de son bras sur son épaule et s'éloigna à grand pas. Sa question la turlupinait. C'est vrai, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui donner une chance ? Parce qu'elle aimait ce petit jeu entre eux, à se tourner autour depuis des années sans qu'il n'arrive à l'attraper. Elle aimait savoir que Louis se pliait en quatre pour essayer de lui plaire, pour la courtiser, et elle aimait se rendre inaccessible. Et pourtant, de tous les garçons qu'elle avait fréquentés, il était sûrement celui qui méritait le plus son attention. Durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle était sortie avec quatre ou cinq garçons, ses relations ayant duré de six semaines à treize mois. Mais aucun n'était comme Louis. Elle savait qu'elle attirait les regards, par sa peau colorée, son regard sauvage et ses formes généreuses, mais Louis regardait par-dessus ça. Avec lui, elle avait l'impression d'être à la place de Scorpius et Océane, qu'il la regardait comme l'héritier Malfoy regardait l'héritière Delacour. Et c'était très plaisant, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à lui et ses regards. Elle savait comment draguer, comment réagir quand on la dévorait des yeux, mais pas quand un garçon lui faisait les yeux doux. Alors oui, Louis lui plaisait, mais elle était effrayée parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle devait s'y prendre. Ni si elle avait vraiment envie de cesser ce jeu avec lui.

.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent pour rentrer, l'ambiance était un peu moins euphorique qu'en début de journée. Les filles partirent en tête, discutant de leurs affaires, alors que les deux meilleurs amis étaient à la traîner derrière. Sûr de lui, Kit annonça :

\- C'est du flan, elles sortent pas ensemble.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- J'ai titillé Elena, et elle m'a donné plein de détails. Elle ne m'aurait jamais donné de détails si c'était vrai. Elle est trop pudique dans ses relations, elle n'aime pas étaler sa vie privée.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et Kat n'a pas voulu me donner le moindre détail. Si c'était vrai, elle s'en serait vanté devant moi sans hésiter, et là, elle n'a rien voulu lâcher. Elles nous mènent à la baguette …

Pendant qu'Elena briefait Kat sur les informations qu'elle avait inventé, Kit mit un coup de coude à Louis :

\- C'est ce qu'elles croient … Mais on va les prendre à leur propre jeu ! Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser !

S'il y avait bien un truc pour lequel ils étaient bons, c'était ça. Louis et Kit, la fine équipe, connue pour ses blagues et pour toujours obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Et ni Elena, ni Kat ne serait une exception. Foi de Poufsouffle, les Serdaigles craqueraient et succomberaient aux charmes des jeunes hommes.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première partie ?  
**

 **Du caractère malicieux de nos deux pestes de Serdaigle ? Et du caractère plus relax de nos deux Poufsouffle ? Que pensez-vous de l'alchimie du quatuor ? Et aussi des sentiments des deux garçons ? :D  
**

 **Et surtout, à quoi vous attendez-vous pour la prochain partie ? :D**

 **Je vous dis à samedi pour lire la seconde partie ;)**


	2. Partie II

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici la seconde partie de cette petite histoire bonus :D**

 **Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu de reviews sur la première partie :'(**

 **Dans cette partie, on en apprend beaucoup plus sur Elena, et il va commencé à se passer des choses dans notre quatuor ;)**

 **Et je ne vous le cache pas, mais il y a du flirt dans l'air ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Durant plusieurs jours, ce fut le même cinéma qui s'installa comme routine. Elena et Kat passaient leur temps à la plage et sortaient quelques fois le soir avec d'anciens amis de la métisse. Les garçons, de leur côté, passaient leur temps à chercher les filles, à les taquiner et à les provoquer. Ils essayaient de les pousser à avouer qu'elles avaient menti, mais elles continuaient de s'amuser à les mener par la baguette. Quelques fois, ils étaient sûr qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de les pousser à dire la vérité, mais ça ne fonctionnait jamais.

.

Heureusement pour eux, ils eurent une chance au bout d'une semaine, lorsque désolée, Lauren annonça aux adolescents qu'elle devait partir à Tokyo pour quelques jours, afin de conclure une grosse affaire avec la compagnie d'un riche homme d'affaires. Lauren travaillait dans l'exportation de produits locaux à travers le monde. Que ce soit la faune ou la flore, l'Australie était connue pour ses produits atypiques et uniques, que l'on ne retrouvait pas ailleurs dans le monde. Elle travaillait dans un grand groupe qui s'occupait d'organiser l'exportation auprès de sorciers et de moldus, le plus souvent de grandes entreprises. Ainsi, elle gagnait confortablement sa vie, et voyageait souvent à travers le monde. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait accepté que ses enfants finissent leurs études à Poudlard, chez leur père en Angleterre, lorsqu'elle avait divorcé avec Blaise. Le sorcier avait un emploi du temps bien plus flexible qu'elle, et de toute façon, ses enfants venaient souvent lui rendre visite grâce aux portoloins. Du coup, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour les garçons : ils allaient passer plusieurs jours seuls avec les filles, et c'était le moment ou jamais de les faire céder.

.

Cependant, ils ne savaient pas qu'Elena avait un problème. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle était assez agitée, et passait des nuits vraiment mouvementées. C'était depuis que sur la plage, un après-midi, une mère s'était mise à crier parce qu'elle ne trouvait plus son fils. Finalement, très rapidement, ils avaient retrouvé le petit garçon qui était caché dans le sable, mais ça avait suffi à faire remonter des terreurs enfouies. Ça la ramenait à plusieurs mois plus tôt, lorsque son petit-frère avait été agressé par ce même fou-furieux qui avait par la suite enlevé Kat, et menaçait toute sa famille. Et peut-être était-ce le fait de ne plus avoir de personne adulte, ou la figure maternelle que représentait Lauren, mais son départ fit revenir ses terreurs nocturnes.

.

Les trois adolescents furent réveillés en plein milieu de la nuit par les hurlements de la jeune Weasley. Immédiatement, ils se précipitèrent dans sa chambre, et Kat sauta dans son lit pour la serrer contre elle :

\- Ellé, tout va bien, c'est fini !

La jeune femme se débattit un peu, mais finalement, elle finit par se calmer sous le regard impuissant des deux garçons. Ils n'étaient absolument pas au courant du syndrome post-traumatique dont elle était victime, même s'ils étaient parfaitement au courant des évènements de ces derniers mois. Sanglotant, la jolie blonde supplia sa meilleure amie :

\- Il faut que je parle à Romain !

\- Il va bien ! Il est en Angleterre, chez tes parents, et il se remet bien …

\- Je veux lui parler ! J'ai besoin de parler à mon frère !

\- On est en pleine journée en Angleterre, et la cheminée est reliée, je pense qu'on peut faire ça, d'accord ?

Accorda avec douceur Kit, tout en aidant Elena à se lever. Ils descendirent et utilisèrent la cheminée pour appeler chez Ron et Eléanore Weasley. Ce fut justement Romain qui répondit, fanfaronnant :

\- Coucou Ellé ! Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Les trois adolescents la laissèrent seule pour parler avec son frère, et soulagée, la jeune femme répondit :

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tout va bien à la maison ? Où sont papa et maman ?

\- Au boulot, tu sais, à l'agence. Et moi, ça va toujours ! Tu sais que Scorpius m'a laissé tomber pour une soirée romantique avec Océane ? Je déteste quand il fait ça … Mais tu savais qu'oncle Harry avait des filles de mon âge ? Et que …

\- Mais tu es sûr que tout va bien pour toi ? Tu te remets bien ? Ta rééducation se passe bien ? Et les cauchemars, tu continues d'en faire ?

Elle vit son frère soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel à travers la cheminée, et il la taquina :

\- Tu me le demandes vraiment, ou tu le demandes pour toi ? Parce que tu sais, moi, tout va bien ! Tu savais que les filles étaient folles des gars qui se battent ?

\- Romain, arrêtes avec ça ! C'est à cause d'une soi-disant fille que ça s'est produit !

De nouveau, son petit frère soupira :

\- Arrête, t'es vraiment barbante ! Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de stresser et même te trouver un mec !

Palissant, la jeune femme demanda :

\- Tu crois vraiment que je devrais me trouver un copain ?

\- Évidemment ! Tu devrais même sauter sur le premier venu et lui donner sa chance ! D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas Kit dans les parages ?

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille rougit et bredouilla :

\- Heu, je sais pas, j'suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée …

\- Arrête un peu de réfléchir Ellé, et lances-toi ! Je suis sûr que Kit …

\- Je ne veux même pas entendre ton avis ! Bref, je suis contente de t'avoir parlé Ro. Je te rappelle dans quelques jours …

Sans attendre que son petit-frère proteste et n'aggrave son cas, l'ancienne serdaigle quitta le réseau de cheminette.

.

Elle retourna auprès de ses amis et les rassura :

\- Tout va bien, vous pouvez remonter vous coucher …

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ?

S'inquiéta Kat, très soucieuse pour sa meilleure amie car elle savait très bien ce qui la tourmentait. Mais Elena resta sur ses positions :

\- Oui, je vais boire un verre d'eau et je vais monter me recoucher, pas la peine de rester, je vais bien …

Kat serra sa meilleure amie, et remonta avec Louis, alors que Kit ne semblait pas vouloir remonter. Entendant toujours la phrase de son frère dans sa tête, la jeune femme l'ignora et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son verre d'eau. Le jeune homme la suivi et s'accouda contre le frigo :

\- Tu nous as vraiment fait flipper là …

\- Je sais, je suis désolée.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux au moins ?

La Weasley rempli son verre et le bu, avant de répondre en lui faisant face :

\- Oui, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant. Je crois que … j'ai juste besoin d'avancer, même si ça prend du temps.

Le jeune homme hésita, et il finit par s'avancer pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien et se laissa faire, un peu surprise par l'étreinte du jeune homme, et il finit par la relâcher et reculer :

\- Je suis là si tu as besoin. Je sais ce que tu as ressenti, j'étais complétement fou quand j'ai appris que Kat avait été enlevé. Parfois encore, j'en fais des cauchemars.

La blonde hocha la tête, le remerciant silencieusement, et après un bref instant d'hésitation, elle demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien rester un moment avec moi ? J'ai pas envie de remonter me coucher tout de suite.

Il hocha la tête pour accepter, et ils sortirent sur la terrasse. La vue était splendide, même de nuit, et ils s'installèrent dans le jardin d'extérieur pour profiter du paysage. La blonde hésita, mais elle finit par se blottir contre son épaule. Jamais elle n'avait été proche de Kit, ni quant il avait tenté de la draguer en cinquième année, ni avant ni après. En vérité, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, seulement à travers les yeux de Kat. Et Kit et Kat étaient inséparables, ils étaient aussi fusionnels qu'Elena et Romain étaient bagarreurs. Elle ne savait que des informations génériques sur lui : il était Poufsouffle, étudiait l'architecture à Londres et vivait en colocation avec Louis, son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Après, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement le surf ou le sport, ni voler, mais qu'il adorait jouer, avec de l'alcool ou des jeux d'argent à l'occasion, il aimait beaucoup l'art et la cuisine, et aimait plus que tout ses trois sœurs. Comparé à lui, elle n'était qu'une petite fille beaucoup trop sage – une peste quand même – qui n'avait rien vu de la vie et qui n'aurait jamais autant de liberté que lui. Parce que malgré tout, elle avait toujours admiré sa bisexualité ouvertement affichée. Kit se fichait d'avoir une étiquette collée sur le front et de ce que les gens pouvaient bien dire sur lui. Il se contentait de vivre, comme bon lui semblait, et d'être heureux sans se soucier des autres. C'est cette liberté qu'Elena lui enviait. Pendant des années, elle était restée fâchée avec Kat uniquement parce qu'elle avait trop de fierté pour avouer ses torts et se réconcilier avec la Zabini. Et elle savait aussi qu'au grand jamais elle n'oserait s'afficher aussi ouvertement que lui. Elle n'avait pas sa liberté, et l'enviait pour ça. Finalement, lorsqu'elle commença à s'endormir sur son épaule, il la réveilla doucement et l'aida à remonter se coucher.

.

Le lendemain, les adolescents furent très silencieux au réveil. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner tous ensemble sur la terrasse, et aucun ne parla, tous perdus dans leur pensé. À vrai dire, Kat et Louis s'inquiétaient pour Elena, alors que la jolie blonde n'avait qu'une idée en tête : apprendre qui était vraiment Kit Zabini. Quant à Kit, il était moins inquiet pour Elena que sa sœur et son meilleur ami, mais il était intrigué par le comportement de la veille de la jeune femme. Finalement, comme à leur habitude, les filles partirent à la plage alors que les garçons préférèrent partir de nouveau en ville pour s'amuser un peu.

.

Le soir, les filles rentrèrent et les garçons remarquèrent très vite qu'elles se préparaient à ressortir, alors ils s'incrustèrent pour en savoir plus :

\- Vous comptez ressortir ?

\- Oui, des vieux copains font un feu de camps sur la plage, il va y avoir une ambiance sympa …

Louis suivi Kat, mais cette dernière lui claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez pour se changer au calme, alors il se rabattit sur sa cousine qui mettait du mascara dans la salle de bain :

\- Et par hasard, tu sais pas si on pourrait venir ?

\- Pourquoi vous n'allez pas traîner avec des amis de Kit ?

\- C'est plus marrant avec vous ! Allez, ma cousine préférée …

Elena pouffa en rangeant son mascara, amusée par le cinéma de son cousin :

\- Tu parles, ça m'étonnerait que je sois ta cousine préférée parmi toutes celles que tu as ! Mais si tu veux tout savoir, on ne sera que cinq ou six, pas d'alcool, des marshmallows et un feu de camps. Alors si vous voulez venir, pourquoi pas !

Victorieux, Louis alla rapporter la bonne nouvelle à Kit qui attendait dans sa chambre, prêt à partir s'il le fallait.

.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, ils prirent tous les quatre le chemin qui descendait sur la plage, alors que Kat boudait sa meilleure amie d'avoir accepté que les garçons viennent avec eux. Mais en même temps, elle avait très bien vue que sa meilleure amie commençait à faire les yeux doux à son frère, alors elle faisait semblant de ne rien voir, se réjouissant pour eux.

.

Ils descendirent et rejoignirent un couple et un autre garçon de leur âge, déjà installés autour d'un feu de camps. Kit connaissait les amis de sa sœur, et Kat les présenta à Louis comme ses amis d'enfance. Le début de la soirée se déroule calmement et dans une bonne ambiance, ils mangèrent des chips et firent fondre des marshmallows, tout en riant. Le petit groupe s'entendait bien et ils s'amusaient bien. En milieu de soirée, le trio s'excusa et le quatuor décida de remonter finir la soirée chez eux.

.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, et Kit ramena des bières que seule Elena refusa. Lorsqu'ils finirent la première tournée, fidèle à lui-même, Kit proposa :

\- Et si on jouait à action ou vérité ?

\- Tu parles, on est que quatre, ça va être vite fait !

Se plaignit sa sœur, qui voyait très clair dans son jeu. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et prit sa bière :

\- On a qu'à mélanger avec le jeu de la bouteille, pour plus de hasard. Alors ?

Tout de suite, Louis fut enthousiaste, et les filles finirent par rapidement plier et accepter de jouer. Kit fit tourner la bouteille, et ça tomba sur Louis, qui s'exclama sans hésiter :

\- Vérité !

\- Ok, c'est quoi ta position préférée ?

Bien évidemment, la question était pour donner le ton aux filles et un peu mettre mal à l'aise Elena, et Louis maugréa avant de répondre :

\- Pour dormir, je préfère être sur le ventre, pourquoi ?

\- Bien fait pour toi Kit, il t'a bien eu !

Accorda Kat à Louis, en riant, et le Weassley s'empressa de faire tourner la bouteille avant que son meilleur ami ne revienne à la charge, et la bouteille s'arrêta justement sur Kat. Immédiatement, la jeune femme s'exclama :

\- Vérité !

\- Combien t'a eu d'amants ?

\- Quatre !

Elena avala de travers, et lança un regard choqué à sa meilleure amie :

\- T'es sérieuse ? Ma meilleure amie n'est qu'une dépravée …

\- Non, t'as raison, il n'y en eu que trois, le quatrième compte pas, il était précoce !

Kit rit de sa sœur, parce qu'elle lui ressemblait énormément quand il s'agissait d'étaler sa vie privée sans gêne, et que c'était un trait de caractère qu'ils tenaient de leur père et qui mettait souvent les Weasley mal à l'aise. Confiante, Kat fit tourner la bouteille, qui atterrit d'abord sur Louis, mais elle la fit retourner pour plus de partialité, et cette fois-ci elle s'arrêta sur Kit :

\- Je te connais Kat, t'as l'esprit trop tordu pour que je prenne action. Alors vérité !

\- Ok, alors hum … tu préfères t'envoyer en l'air avec une fille ou un mec ?

\- Je ne préfère rien du tout. Avec les filles, c'est plus sentimental, mais avec les gars, c'est beaucoup plus passionné. Mais tu devrais le savoir, non, si tu sors vraiment avec Elena ?

La métisse marmonna dans sa barbe, alors qu'Elena rit à sa tête. La bouteille tourna et atterri cette fois sur Elena. La blonde hésita un peu, mais jouant la sécurité, elle préféra dire action pour ne pas que Kit lui demande si Kat et elle étaient vraiment en couple. Cependant, le regard qu'échangea Kit et Louis en dit long sur son erreur, et elle regretta bien vite son choix à l'entente de la sentence :

\- Prouve-nous que tu sors bien avec Kat, et embrasse-là comme s'il n'y avait que vous dans la pièce.

\- Mais … c'est que … je suis pas sûre … non …

Bredouilla la jeune femme, vraiment très mal à l'aise par ce gage. Finalement, Kat leva les yeux au ciel et attira sa meilleure amie pour un baiser langoureux mais rapide. Sous le choc, Elena lança un regard noir à sa meilleure amie, alors que les deux garçons éclataient de rire. Un petit sourire malicieux en coin, Kat soupira :

\- Voilà, t'es content, tu nous as cramé !

\- On vous a cramé depuis le début Kat ! Toi, ne pas te vanter et donner de détails sur votre relation ? ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

\- Alors vous saviez ?

Gronda Elena, un peu en colère à cause de ce baiser qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Kat était sa meilleure amie, et c'est comme si elle avait embrassé Louis, c'était dégoutant ! Elle lança un regard noir à Kit, et lança à son tour la bouteille, qui atterri justement sur sa meilleure amie. Connaissant la rancune des Weasley, elle préféra ne pas tenter le strangulot :

\- Vérité !

\- Qu'est-ce qui permettrait à Louis de te convaincre de sortir avec lui ?

\- Traîtresse !

\- Répond à la question Kat, c'est le jeu !

S'exclama son grand-frère, vraiment amusé par la tournure que donnait la petite Weasley aux évènements. Soupirant, la métisse finit par avouer :

\- Ok. Pour que Louis m'intéresse vraiment, il faudrait qu'il fasse un truc complétement fou pour moi. Du genre quelque chose que personne n'a jamais fait pour moi, et que personne d'autre ne ferait pour moi. Ça serait la preuve que … je ne sais pas, que Louis est vraiment … sérieux ?

Evidemment, cette réponse laissa très sceptique Elena et Kit, qui pensaient qu'elle cherchait vraiment une excuse. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Louis, dont le regard s'illumina parce qu'il voyait enfin une vraie occasion de lui prouver l'étendue de ses sentiments. La bouteille tourna encore une fois et s'arrêta justement sur Louis, alors qu'Elena baillait :

\- On fait encore un tour et on va se coucher ? Je suis morte …

\- Ok, alors pour ce tour, je choisi action ! Demande-moi ce que tu veux Kat !

La métisse sourit, comme si elle n'en n'attendait pas moins de sa part, et elle se pencha pour lui chuchoter son gage. Le jeune homme grimaça, et il soupira :

\- T'es vraiment pas cool …

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est le gage ?

S'enquit Kit avec curiosité, mais aucun des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit, ils se contentèrent d'échanger un regard complice. Sans hésiter, Louis attrapa la bouteille et la fit tourner :

\- Allez, dernier tour !

La bouteille ralentit et finit par s'arrêter devant Elena. Encore une fois, la jeune fille hésita, et Louis l'incita :

\- Allez, c'est le dernier tour Ellé !

\- Louis a raison, saisi ta chance Elena !

\- Ok, alors action !

Le Weasley se frotta les mains, et Elena craint le pire, pas rassurée du tout par l'air de son cousin. Elle fit la grimace, attendant sa sentence, et tout joyeux, Louis s'exclama :

\- Ok, ton gage, c'est de dormir avec Kit jusqu'au retour de Lauren.

\- Pardon ?

S'exclama la blonde, scandalisée par son gage. Kit ne dit rien, même si dans sa tête, il ne pouvait que remercier son meilleur ami pour son idée brillante. Sans hésiter, Kat se plaça du côté de son frère :

\- Allez Ellé, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! C'est que pour quelques nuits, fais pas ta rabat-joie !

.

La blonde accusa le coup en silence, furieuse contre son cousin et sa meilleure amie qui s'étaient ligués contre elle. Kat savait très bien qu'Elena ne supportait absolument pas qu'on la traite de coincée, parce qu'elle détestait cette image de fille trop sage qui semblait lui coller à la peau. La jeune femme se leva en silence et monta à l'étage. Elle mit son short et son débardeur de pyjama, et se dirigea à contrecœur vers la chambre de Kit. Curieuse, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et fut étonnée : la chambre n'était absolument pas comme elle s'y attendait. Tout était parfaitement rangé, comme le serait sa propre chambre. Elle reconnut facilement une peinture de Kim sur tout le mur au-dessus du lit, et ne s'étonna finalement pas de trouver des photos de famille sur toute sa commode. Il y en avait aussi de Louis, et même une de Kat et Elena. La chambre était super propre et rangée, mais elle avait aussi ce petit côté très chaleureux qui émerveilla Elena. Elle se sentait bizarrement bien dans cette atmosphère, et elle sursauta lorsque Kit entra dans la chambre :

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là.

\- Oui, je … je n'ai pas vraiment le choix en fait.

Il y eu un silence gêné entre eux, et Elena finit par dire :

\- En tout cas, ta chambre est vraiment agréable. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait comme ça.

\- Merci. Tu sais, tu peux t'installer dans le lit si tu veux …

Il sortit de la chambre et alla se changer. Doucement, elle se glissa dans les draps et tenta de faire abstraction de l'odeur omni présente du jeune homme. Il ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard, avec un bas de jogging et un débardeur, et il se glissa dans le lit. Conscient du malaise, il finit par plaisanter :

\- Je te préviens, je ronfle quand j'ai froid …

\- Kit, on est en été, il fait une chaleur étouffante !

\- Ha oui ?

La jeune fille le regarda et sourit, le remerciant silencieusement d'essayer de la mettre à l'aise. Elle finit par chuchoter un « bonne nuit », et ils s'endormirent chacun de son côté.

.

Quand il se réveilla, Kit constata qu'Elena était toujours dans son lit – de son côté – et qu'elle dormait encore. Il en profita pour la regarder un peu dormir, et il la trouva aussi jolie qu'attendrissante. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit, et il aimait penser que c'était un peu grâce à lui et sa présence. Elle finit par se réveiller, et avec le sourire, il lui demanda :

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Hum, ça peut aller. Juste, quand est-ce que rentre ta mère ?

Il sourit, amusé par son air enfantin au réveil, et répondit, taquin :

\- Pourquoi, je ronfle trop fort ?

Elle rit avec lui, avant de se lever pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. En réalité, elle avait bien dormi, et elle trouvait ça rassurant d'être avec lui. Il avait quelque chose qui l'apaisait, et si elle avait été très contrariée de devoir faire ce gage, elle ne s'en plaignait plus tant que ça finalement.

.

Les quatre jeunes gens déjeunèrent ensemble, et Louis proposa qu'ils passent la journée ensemble autour de la piscine, et les jeunes femmes acceptèrent. Tout se passa bien, les garçons s'amusèrent à mettre les filles dans l'eau, ils commandèrent des pizzas le midi, et finalement, ils décidèrent de sortir pour la soirée. Ils choisirent d'aller en boite, histoire de faire un peu la fête et de fêter dignement les vacances et l'absence de Lauren.

Ils partirent en ville, et Kit réussi à les faire rentrer facilement grâce à d'anciens camarades de l'époque où il allait à l'école pour petits sorciers. Ils se glissèrent rapidement à une table, et comme à son habitude, Louis semblait euphorique. Plusieurs fois, il proposa d'aller danser, mais Kat refusait à chaque fois et préférait aller chercher un verre, alors que Kit était déjà depuis longtemps sur la piste. Quant à Elena, elle restait obstinément assise sur la banquette, refusant d'aller danser, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'observer Kit de loin. Comme un poisson dans l'eau, le jeune homme s'était approprié la piste de danse insouciamment, et il se déhanchait sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Seule à sa table, Elena était vraiment fascinée par ce pouvoir qu'il possédait et qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle sursauta lorsque Kat l'attrapa par le bras et la tira sur la piste en criant :

\- Allez viens !

\- Où est Louis ?

\- Je sais pas, il commande des verres !

Sachant que ça ne servait à rien de protester face à Kat, la blonde fut forcée d'y aller. Elle adorait danser, mais uniquement dans sa chambre, pas devant tant de monde. Autant, faire un scandale devant tout le monde ne la dérangeait pas, mais tout le reste la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais elle avait l'habitude de ne pas avoir le choix avec Kat. C'est ce qu'elle aimait bien avec sa meilleure amie, elle ne pouvait pas rester timide parce que la Zabini l'en empêchait en la forçant à se lâcher. Kat n'avait honte de rien, ni de s'amuser, ni d'être sexy, et la Weasley essayait toujours de prendre un peu de son assurance quand elles sortaient ensemble. Au bout d'un moment, Kat s'éloigna un peu pour flirter avec un brun, mais Elena resta sur la piste de danse, décidant pour une fois d'être un peu insouciante.

.

Discrètement, Kat disparu dans la foule, et elle s'éloigna de son flirt. Ce brun ne l'intéressait absolument pas, en plus, il devait bien avoir plus du double de son âge. Elle chercha à travers la foule et aperçu enfin la tête blonde de Louis, près du bar. Elle décida de ne pas vraiment s'approcher, et l'observa de loin en s'accoudant contre un mur pour ne pas être dérangée. Il semblait discuter avec un garçon de leur âge, et il buvait un verre en même temps. Kat ne pensait pas qu'il tiendrait son gage, et pourtant, il le faisait. Elle regarda l'heure : vingt-trois heures quarante-trois. Plus que dix-sept minutes et le gage de Louis serait enfin terminé. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais le fait qu'il l'ignore l'agaçait profondément. Parce qu'elle avait l'habitude qu'il lui tourne autour, et finalement, ça lui plaisait bien d'être au centre de son attention. Personne avant lui n'avait autant prêté attention à elle, en fait, c'était la seule personne qui se préoccupait d'elle en dehors de son frère, alors elle ne pouvait pas continuer à le repousser pour simplement jouer.

.

Lorsqu'elle perdit de vue sa meilleure amie, Elena sursauta quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un en dansant. Elle voulut se retourner, mais deux bras entourèrent sa taille et elle reconnut la voix de Kit contre son oreille :

\- Tu m'accorderais cette danse ?

Il prit son silence pour acceptation et la garda dans ses bras. C'était comme si le vacarme assourdissant de la boite autour ne les atteignait plus, et Elena comprit à présent comment et pourquoi il arrivait à s'isoler dans sa bulle. Elle eut l'impression d'être sur la piste de danse depuis une éternité, et elle décida de se retourner quand elle aperçut au loin Kat qui sortait de la boite avec Louis, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Elle se retrouva face à Kit qui plongea son regard bleu turquoise dans le sien. Elle n'avait jamais vu à quel point ses yeux étaient magnifiques, ce qu'elle trouva stupide, compte tenu le fait qu'elle le connaissait depuis des années. Il se pencha et elle retint son souffle, mais il se contenta de glisser jusqu'à son oreille pour lui dire :

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on rentre ?

\- Et Kat et Louis ?

\- Ils sont déjà partis …

Se mordillant la lèvre, la blonde glissa sa main dans la sienne et le tira hors de la piste de danse. Ils quittèrent la boite, et Kit les fit transplaner directement dans sa chambre. Face au haussement de sourcils dubitatifs de la jeune fille, il se justifia :

\- J'ai pas envie qu'on tombe sur Kat et Louis dans une situation gênante …

Elle lui sourit, signe qu'elle était d'accord avec lui, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Tu crois que Kat lui a donné quoi comme gage ?

\- Je sais pas, mais je pense que ça devait être quelque chose de tordu. Tu sais comme elle est !

En même temps, il se débarrassa de son t-shirt, et Elena se retourna en rougissant, mal à l'aise. De nouveau, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle le sentit dans son dos, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se retrouva face à son torse, ce qui lui fit encore piquer un fard. Cela sembla amuser le jeune homme qui glissa sa main dans ses mèches blondes :

\- Tu sais que je ne vais pas te manger ?

\- Je … Est-ce que je peux te confier quelque chose ?

\- Quelque chose que Kat ne sait pas ?

La Weasley s'éloigna un peu de lui, de plus en plus gênée. Elle s'appuya contre le bureau de Kit et détourna le regard comme si elle avait honte, avant d'avouer :

\- Depuis qu'on s'est disputé avec Kat, je ne suis plus sortie avec un garçon. Je suis allée à des rencards, mais c'est tout, il ne s'est jamais rien passé de plus. En fait, pour être plus précise, à part Saint Goldstein, tu es le seul à m'avoir embrassé.

Il la regarda comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'écrit que c'était une blague, mais elle ne fit rien. A ce moment-là, ils entendirent Kat crier quelque chose, et Louis éclater de rire, ce qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise l'ancienne Serdaigle. Sans hésiter, Kit revint vers elle et lui prit le menton :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as honte ?

\- Parce que … je ne sais pas comment faire. Je n'ai ni l'assurance de Kat, ni ton expérience pour ce genre de chose.

Captant quelque chose dans le regard bleu de la Weasley, Kit prit son visage dans ses paumes et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut court et doux, et Kit ne lâcha pas Elena lorsqu'il le rompit :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir vraiment ce qui te gêne, parce qu'il n'y a pas de meilleure façon d'apprendre que de se laisser aller. Et tu n'as rien à envier à Kat, parce que tu es géniale en étant juste toi. En tout cas, je suis ravi que cette fois, tu n'essaie pas de me frapper.

Cette fois, Elena commença à rire et se mit d'elle-même sur la pointe des pieds pour lui décrocher un baiser.

* * *

 **TADAM !  
**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous d'Elena ? Et de Kat (c'est une vraie peste, hein ?) ? Et de Kit le romantique/rêveur ? Et surtout, du petit Louis ?**

 **De leur jeu ? Et surtout, surtout de la fin, ce qu'il se passe entre Kit et Elena ? D'ailleurs, à quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? :D**

 **Voilà pour ce petit chapitre, je vous retrouve mercredi prochain pour la suite :D**


	3. Partie III

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis - faute d'épilogue pour M &W Associés - voici la troisième partie de cette petite histoire :D**

 **Cette fois, il va y avoir des rebondissements concernant Kat et Louis, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Miss November :** **c'est vrai qu'il y a une bonne alchimie dans le quatuor :D Après, ça n'a rien à voir avec Gabriel et Océane, déjà, ils ont 15 ans alors que le quatuor à 17/19 ans, ce qui fait déjà beaucoup de différence à cet âge là ^^ Et oui, Elena n'est pas forcément celle qu'elle prétend être, derrière ce masque de glace se cache une adorable petite Weasley ;D Ce qui fait qu'elle va très bien avec notre Kit mi-rêveur mi-plaisanteur, qui pourrait la comprendre mieux qu'elle ne le croit ^^ Moi aussi j'avais trop hâte qu'Elena cède à Kit, parce qu'ils sont juste trop adorables ;) Quant à Kat et Louis, oui, ça va être beaucoup plus explosif, et ce chapitre sera très centré sur eux, je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue ;) Après, la personnalité de Kat et celle de Louis n'ont absolument rien à voir avec Kit et Elena, c'est presque le jour et la nuit, c'est pour ça que les réactions ne sont pas les mêmes ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

De son côté, à minuit une, Kat avait rejoint Louis au bar. Il avait souri et demandé :

\- Alors, j'ai réussi à tenir mon gage ?

\- Oui. Tu m'as ignoré toute la journée, tu as réussi, merci.

\- Mais je t'ai manqué ?

Demanda malicieusement le jeune homme, qui avait bien remarqué que toute la journée elle n'avait cessé de chercher son regard, comme pour le provoquer et le pousser à venir vers elle. Provocante, Kat lui piqua son verre et le vida plutôt que de répondre. Finalement, après un petit silence, Kat tira Louis par la manche pour qu'il se lève et la suive. Alors qu'ils se faufilaient à travers à travers les gens, le Weasley s'écria :

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire quelque chose de fou, suis-moi !

Ils sortirent et Kat le tira à travers la ville. Amusé, le jeune homme demanda :

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

\- Sur la plage, tu verras !

En effet, ils finirent par arriver sur une plage déserte à cette heure-ci. Riant, la métisse tira son ami sur le sable et le défia :

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de prendre un bain de minuit. Tenté ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, Kat retira sa robe et se précipita dans la mer en sous-vêtement. Sans hésiter, Louis l'imita et la rejoignit. Même à cette heure tardive de la nuit, l'eau était toujours chaude. En quelques brasses, il la rejoignit et il se moqua gentiment d'elle :

\- T'as une drôle de tête avec les cheveux mouillés comme ça …

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

Ricana-t-elle en l'éclaboussant. Louis but la tasse et entreprit de faire semblant de la noyer, mais la jeune femme le repoussa et l'éclaboussa encore. Ils restèrent un moment à jouer dans l'eau, et ils finirent par sortir quand ils commencèrent à avoir froid.

.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer, et tentant de ne pas faire de bruit, Louis demanda :

\- Tu crois qu'Elena et Kit sont couchés ?

\- Bien sûr que non, la lumière de la chambre de Kit est encore allumée. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ça !

Il la poussa et Kat poussa un cri en tombant dans la piscine toute habillée, alors que Louis éclata de rire. C'était typiquement le genre de choses que Kat pourrait faire, et apparemment, elle ne s'y était absolument pas attendu :

\- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

De nouveau, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il sauta en bombe dans la piscine pour la rejoindre. Il rit et l'attira contre lui :

\- Je savais que tu ferais tout pour me faire tomber à l'eau, alors je te rejoins !

Elle tenta de le repousser, mais il la garda contre lui et lui chuchota :

\- On devrait peut-être faire moins de bruit, au cas où il se passe des choses entre Elena et ton frère …

Kat finit par arrêter de bouger, et demanda doucement :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours essayé de sortir avec moi ?

\- Tu veux une raison ou toutes les raisons ? Parce que j'ai un album dans mon sac si tu veux …

\- Idiot ! Arrête de te moquer de moi !

\- Ok, j'arrête ! Mais juste, dis-moi, pourquoi tu m'as toujours repoussé ?

Kat se hissa sur le bord de la piscine et attrapa sa baguette pour se sécher :

\- Je ne t'ai pas repoussé, c'est toi qui m'a toujours collé !

\- Ok, alors dis-moi une bonne fois pour toute si j'ai une chance avec toi, et si oui, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ! J'aimerai comp …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase parce Kat avait replongé dans la piscine pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser. Louis n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que déjà Kat était ressortie et rentrait dans la villa. C'était typique de Kat : elle partait sans explications et le laissait en plan. Finalement, il sortit de la piscine et retourna à l'intérieur pour aller se coucher. Même s'il avait dû ignorer Kat toute la journée, c'était une très bonne journée. Une excellente journée même.

.

Lorsque Elena se réveilla, elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie contre le torse de Kit. La veille, ils avaient échangé plusieurs baisers, avant de se coucher. Le jeune homme n'avait pas enfilé de t-shirt et Elena était tellement épuisée par toutes ces émotions qu'elle ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'elle s'était endormie sur lui. Quand elle essaya discrètement de se dégager pour reprendre sa place, elle sentit Kit la retenir contre lui, et une main se glissa dans ses cheveux :

\- Reste là …

Il se pencha et lui donna un long baiser langoureux. Il sourit et caressa sa joue quand elle rougit :

\- Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu rougies comme ça …

\- Dis, est-ce que c'est toi qui a demandé à Louis de me donner ce gage ?

Demanda-t-elle troublée. Cette proximité était vraiment nouvelle pour elle, mais c'était quelque chose d'étrangement agréable.

\- Non, je n'ai rien demandé à Louis. Mais je suis content qu'il ait eu l'idée de te donner ce gage.

S'étirant, Elena se redressa et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ?

Ils entrèrent dans un débat, et finalement, ils décidèrent de commencer par descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, seul Louis prenait son petit-déjeuner, et il les taquina :

\- Alors, la nuit a été productive ?

Sachant qu'Elena était très mal à l'aise avec ce genre de choses, Kit remballa son meilleur ami :

\- Et ma sœur, où elle est passée ?

\- Elle dort encore.

Répondit sans fioriture le blond. Mais Elena voulu prendre sa revanche sur son cousin et joua les innocentes :

\- Ha bon, elle dort encore ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour être aussi fatiguée ?

Louis s'étouffa à moitié avec ses céréales, et finit par maugréer :

\- Un bain de minuit. Deux fois, c'est ça. Je lui avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée …

Ils déjeunèrent, et Elena remonta pour réveiller Kat parce qu'il était presque midi. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient prévu d'aller passer la journée au parc national de Karijini et ainsi profiter des bassins et cascades naturelles. Quant Elena se glissa dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, cette dernière grogna :

\- Nan, laissez-moi dormirrrrrrrrrrrr …

Amusée, la blonde se glissa sur le lit de la métisse et s'amusa :

\- Si tu te lèves pas, tu pourras pas savoir ce qui s'est passé entre ton frère et moi hier soir. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Louis ?

Kat sortit de sous la couette, soudain très intéressée et motivée pour se lever et en savoir plus :

\- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Kit, et je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton cousin !

\- Ok. Quand tu m'as lâchement abandonné en plein milieu de la piste, Kit m'a rejoint. On a dansé ensemble un moment, et il m'a ramené. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Louis ?

Peu convaincue, la métisse haussa les sourcils et fit la moue, pas satisfaite :

\- C'est tout ? Il m'a semblé que la lumière de votre chambre était restée allumée un moment pourtant …

Face au regard scrutateur de son amie, Elena finit par avouer en soupirant :

\- Ok, il se pourrait bien qu'on se soit embrassé. Plusieurs fois. J'ai bien aimé …

\- Haaaaaaaa !

S'exclama la Zabini en sautillant dans la chambre tout en faisant sa petite danse de la victoire ridicule. Rougissant mais contente de la réaction de sa meilleure amie, elle n'oublia pas de demander :

\- Et toi alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? T'as disparu où quand on était sur la piste de danse ?

Kat entreprit alors de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, le gage, la soirée, les bains de minuits …

.

De leur côté, les garçons n'étaient pas en reste et parlaient également de ce qui s'était passé la veille. C'était une sorte de débriefe, et ils étaient mutuellement heureux l'un pour l'autre. Du coup, Kit en profita pour prévenir son meilleur ami :

\- Si tu crois que c'est gagné avec ma sœur, à mon avis, tu te plantes. C'est que le début, et t'as intérêt à t'accrocher !

\- T'inquiètes, je sais comment elle fonctionne depuis le temps … et toi du coup, comment tu penses que ça va se passer avec Elena ?

\- Je sais pas vraiment, je crois qu'on va juste laisser les choses se faire et voir comment ça va se passer, sans pression. Je suis content qu'elle nous laisse une chance, même si je sais pas trop dans quoi on s'embarque …

Ils s'interrompirent parce que les filles descendirent, prêtes à partir.

.

Pour les deux anglais, le parc était vraiment extraordinaire tellement c'était magique et magnifique. Les Zabini connaissaient un petit coin isolé peu connu, près d'un bassin et d'une petite cascade, où ils pourraient être tranquilles. Ils marchèrent durant une petite heure et arrivèrent enfin dans leur petit coin de paradis. Sans hésiter, Kat se débarrassa de ses vêtements pour plonger à l'eau, et les trois autres la suivirent très vite.

.

Ils jouèrent un moment dans l'eau, et finirent par sortir pour s'étendre au soleil. Puis, ils sortirent leur pic-nic et mangèrent à l'ombre des arbres. Après leur petit repas, les garçons voulurent faire une petite sieste, alors que Kat préféra aller faire un tour parce qu'elle adorait traîner dans le coin.

.

Kit sourit lorsqu'il sentit Elena se glisser contre lui sur sa serviette de plage, et il glissa son bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Il pensait qu'elle était partie avec Kat, mais il fut heureux qu'elle soit finalement restée avec lui, tout en sachant très bien que Louis et Kat les verraient. C'était en quelque sorte une officialisation entre eux, et le jeune homme apprécia la façon dont elle lui faisait passer le message sans un mot.

.

Ils somnolèrent un moment, et furent réveillés par Kat quand elle revint en chantonnant. Maugréant, Kit protesta :

\- Kat ! Tu peux pas te taire un peu !

\- Ho, allez les amoureux, debout ! J'ai trouvé un coin sympa un peu plus loin, avec une corde pour se balancer et sauter dans l'eau ! Allez, vous avez assez dormi, venez ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Louis ?

Immédiatement, le blond sauta sur ses jambes comme s'il avait toujours été prêt à partir, et s'exclama :

\- Un tête à tête avec toi ? Bien sûr que je suis partant !

Kat ne protesta pas, et Louis préféra prendre ça comme un signe encourageant plutôt qu'autre chose. Évidemment, la jeune femme essayait de se convaincre qu'elle voulait laisser un peu de temps seul à seul à sa meilleure amie et son frère, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec le Weasley. Elle lança un regard au couple élancé, et Elena ouvrit à peine les yeux :

\- On vous rejoindra plus tard, amusez-vous bien !

Comme pour confirmer le fait qu'elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de bouger de là où elle était, la Weasley se redressa légèrement pour se pencher et embrasser le métis.

.

Kat grimaça et tira Louis en direction du chemin. Pas la peine de s'attarder plus longtemps. Ils marchèrent une petite demi-heure, et enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit. Tout de suite, Louis couru et sauta sur la corde. Il se balança, se lança en l'air et atterri tout habillé dans l'eau. Ça n'étonna même pas Kat qui éclata de rire, et quand le jeune homme ressorti, il lui cria :

\- Ben alors, tu ne viens pas ? Je croyais qu'on était là pour ça !

La métisse se débarrassa de ses vêtements et sauta à l'eau à sa suite. Le Weasley rit alors qu'elle remontait à la surface, et il l'attira à lui, mais elle le repoussa :

\- Arrête Weasley !

\- Ho, allez Kat ! Sois sympa avec moi pour une fois !

Elle s'éloigna de lui en nageant, jusqu'à un rocher où elle put s'asseoir. Mais il la suivi et s'assit à côté d'elle :

\- Allez, Kat, s'il te plait. Arrête d'être comme ça …

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu le sais. Tu agis mal avec moi. Et ce que tu as dit, l'autre soir quand on jouait à action ou vérité, que tu voulais que je fasse quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour toi pour enfin accepter de me laisser une chance. C'est faux, et tu le sais.

Stupéfaite, la jolie métisse le dévisagea et retint presque sa respiration. Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il poursuivit :

\- Quand tu t'es disputé avec Elena, je t'ai envoyé une fleur par jour durant tout l'été pour te consoler. A la rentrée, je t'ai proposé d'être là pour toi, de t'emmener au Prè-au-Lard, ou juste de faire des blagues à Elena et Saint, mais tu m'as repoussé. Tu t'es contenté de te venger sur Elena. L'année d'après, je t'ai aidé quand tu m'as demandé de t'aider à rendre jaloux les trois garçons qui te plaisaient, et tu es sortie avec les trois ! L'été suivant, tu as délibérément ignoré tous mes hiboux ! Quand j'ai emménagé avec Kit il y a deux ans, tu as apporté un cadeau pour Kit et tu m'as de nouveau ignoré. Ces deux dernières années, les seules fois où tu m'as adressé la parole, c'était parce que tu avais besoin de moi ou d'un service ! Tu n'as même pas répondu à ma lettre après ton enlèvement !

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la jeune femme replongea dans l'eau et s'éloigna en nageant le plus vite possible. Il s'élança à sa poursuite et la retrouva en train de se rhabiller. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu …

Il se stoppa quand il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Jamais de sa vie il ne l'avait vu pleurer, même quand elle s'était disputée avec Elena, et il ne pensait même pas qu'elle pourrait un jour pleurer. Ça le désempara, et la jeune fille lui reprocha :

\- Tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi ? J'ai perdu des années de ma vie à tout faire pour nuire à Elena, à cause d'une stupide dispute. Je suis sortie avec des crétins uniquement pour la rendre jalouse, à un point que je me suis fait du mal ! Et j'ai été enlevée, à cause de mon père ! Mon père a magouillé contre les Weasley, et à cause de lui, un malade m'a kidnappé ! J'ai eu la frousse de ma vie, est-ce que tu comprends ? J'ai cru que j'allais mourir là-bas ! Et après, j'ai dû être forte ! Parce que Elena avait besoin d'une meilleure amie forte, parce que Kit avait besoin de croire que je pouvais surmonter ça toute seule, parce que mon père avait besoin de savoir que je ne lui en voulais pas ! Je suis toute seule Louis ! Et tout le monde est persuadé que je suis forte, mais ce n'est qu'une image, parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attend de moi et que c'est plus facile ! Et si je t'ai repoussé, c'est uniquement parce que je n'aurais jamais pu supporter que quelqu'un d'autre ait encore besoin que je sois … que je sois … je …

Elle s'effondra à moitié et Louis la rattrapa dans ses bras. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et la serra contre lui alors qu'elle semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il caressa même ses boucles brunes dont il rêvait si souvent, et il la rassura :

\- Kat, calme-toi … Je n'ai jamais attendu de toi rien d'autre que d'être toi-même. Je … s'il te plait, arrête de pleurer. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être sous pression à cause des attentes des autres. Et j'ai conscience que ça n'a jamais été facile pour toi, tu as beaucoup souffert. Mais pourquoi tu ne me donnerais pas une chance ? C'est tout ce que je t'ai toujours demandé, juste une chance de me laisser faire mes preuves, rien de plus. On souffre tous les deux Kat.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Et je ne suis pas sûre de mériter que tu m'accordes une chance. Elena est une peste, mais moi, je suis mauvaise Louis.

\- Tu es rancunière, têtue et obstinée, pas mauvaise Kat.

Elle finit par se calmer et poser sa tête contre son épaule. Après un petit moment, elle demanda d'une voix plus calme :

\- Sincèrement, qu'elle est la première chose qui t'a fait craquer chez moi ?

Malicieux, le blond rit et lui répondit :

\- Ton physique de bombe atomique !

Le rire de l'Australienne se joignit au sien et elle lui mit un coup de coude. Mais le blond n'en démordit pas :

\- Non, mais c'est vrai ! Tu ne ressembles pas aux autres filles plates et fades. Tu as des formes, j'adore la dorure de ta peau, et tes boucles me rendent fous, sans parler de tes yeux en amande ! J'avoue que si t'étais pas si sexy, j'aurai sûrement abandonner depuis longtemps !

Sans rien ajouter, la jeune femme posa sa tête contre son épaule et soupira. Elle finit par embrasser chastement sa joue :

\- Merci Louis.

Elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens, et Louis lui sourit tendrement. Finalement, il se releva et la tira :

\- Allez, viens, on va se baigner. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter !

.

De leur côté, Elena et Kit avaient échangé plusieurs longs baisers après le départ de leurs amis. Doucement, Kit fit basculer Elena sur le dos et reprit le dessus, serrant doucement sa hanche. La jeune fille laissait ses mains librement caresser ses cheveux, et il soupira quand elle mordilla sa lèvre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et il caressa son épaule :

\- Lena, tu me rends fou …

\- Je fais de mon mieux pour apprendre …

Il l'embrassa encore, savourant la douceur soyeuse de sa peau sous ses doigts. Il glissait ses doigts sur ses bras, ses épaules, son ventre, son dos et ses jambes, sans se lasser des frissons qu'il provoquait. Elena n'avait jamais connu ça, et c'était finalement facile de s'abandonner en toute confiance à Kit. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir de limites, et elle se sentait vraiment en sécurité avec lui. A contrecœur, elle finit par arrêter de l'embrasser, et demanda :

\- Quand est-ce que ta mère rentre ?

\- Normalement, demain, pourquoi ?

\- Alors c'est la dernière nuit qu'on passe ensemble ?

Si quelques jours plus tôt on avait dit à Kit qu'Elena serait déçue de ne plus partager son lit, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Cette simple phrase lui réchauffa le cœur et lui fit tellement plaisir qu'il ne put se retenir de sourire :

\- Que dois-je comprendre ? Je ne suis pas le seul à apprécier passer nos nuits ensemble ?

Comme il s'y était attendu, elle rougit mais ne nia pas, ce qui le rempli d'une joie qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue. Avant Elena, il avait eu plusieurs relations, souvent sérieuses, mais qui n'avait jamais tenues. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi fort. La Weasley l'intéressait depuis maintenant plusieurs années, et pourtant, il avait la sensation que ce n'était que le début. Souvent, il se lassait et aimait que les choses aillent vite. Mais là, tout ce que faisait Elena, sa façon d'être, ses réactions, même son sale caractère, tout lui semblait adorable et attirant. Et contrairement à d'habitude, il avait envie de prendre son temps avec elle, de vraiment faire les choses bien pour que ça marche. Ce qui expliquait aussi que même s'ils partageaient le même lit, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Ce qui n'arrivait jamais à Kit en temps normal, parce que généralement, lorsqu'il finissait au lit avec une conquête, c'était pour faire autre chose que dormir. Et s'il n'avait pas encore sauté sur Elena, ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il se doutait qu'elle était novice et qu'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer : il avait envie que ça vienne d'elle, qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle en avait envie autant que lui, même si sa seule envie pour l'instant, c'était d'apprendre à mieux la connaître.

.

Finalement, Elena se détourna de lui et se redressa pour s'assoir :

\- Je suis plus sereine quand je dors avec toi. Je ne fais plus de cauchemars, et j'adore sentir ton odeur sur l'oreiller, c'est rassurant …

Le jeune homme se releva à son tour et passa un bras autour de ses épaules :

\- T'inquiètes pas, on va trouver une solution … Je ne suis même pas sûr que ma mère s'aperçoive que tu ne dors plus dans ton lit mais dans le mien. Et puis, que veux-tu qu'elle nous dise ?

La blonde approuva, et ils décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de rejoindre Kat et Louis. Ils les trouvèrent sur la rive, discutant tranquillement avec les jambes dans l'eau et profitant du soleil. L'après-midi passa à une vitesse hallucinante, et le quatuor passa des moments inoubliables.

.

Ils rentrèrent, et Kit décida que si c'était sa dernière nuit avec Elena, il devait marquer le coup. Du coup, il décida de l'inviter à sortir – un vrai premier rencard pour eux – ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Bien sûr, Kat l'aida à se préparer avec excitation, vraiment très heureuse que sa meilleure amie sorte avec son grand frère. Le couple quitta donc la villa pour aller d'abord manger un bout en ville, puis voir un film avant de rentrer.

.

Au début, Louis pensa qu'il pourrait profiter de cette soirée pour la passer en tête à tête avec Kat. Mais malheureusement pour lui, elle était distante depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, et elle décida qu'elle préférait rester dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

.

C'est ce que le Weasley croyait, et pourtant, il se berçait d'illusions. Après avoir zappé sur plusieurs chaînes de la télé magique, il décida de monter pour apporter quelque chose à manger à Kat. Il frappa plusieurs fois à sa porte, et comme elle ne répondait pas, il entra. Tout ce qu'il trouva, c'était une chambre vide. Kat avait visiblement décidé de sortir sans lui, et il se sentit mal. Il était en colère, et blessé, parce qu'encore une fois, elle le repoussait alors qu'il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait enfin lui accorder une chance. Il n'hésita pas et quitta la villa pour descendre sur la plage. De loin, il vit qu'il y avait visiblement une fête, et il était certain que c'était là qu'il la trouverait. Quand il fut assez près, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une fête d'un groupe un peu plus âgé qu'eux, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui gênait Kat en temps normal. Il se faufila entre les couples qui s'embrassaient, ceux qui jouaient à se battre et ceux qui buvaient, à la recherche de la métisse.

Après avoir fait un premier tour, il décida d'aller voir sur le parking où une partie de la fête semblait se passait. Il y avait plusieurs voitures et des jeunes qui buvaient, dansaient ou s'embrassaient, et sans savoir pourquoi, Louis se dirigea instinctivement vers la seule camionnette du parking. Il entendit quelques bruits, et hésita, mais il finit par ouvrir la porte de la camionnette. Ébahi par le spectacle qui se déroulait à l'intérieur, il tourna les talons sans attendre. Kat était là, en maillot, et elle embrassait très langoureusement un gars tatoué torse nu. Quand elle le vit, son visage exprima l'horreur, et sans attendre, elle attrapa sa robe et partit à sa suite en se rhabillant :

\- Louis, attend !

Elle réussit à le rattraper par le bras, mais il se dégagea immédiatement, lui crachant presque au visage :

\- Tu as raison Kat, en fin de compte, tu es vraiment mauvaise !

La jeune fille avait déjà pensé en quelques secondes à tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire pour s'excuser, mais cette phrase lui coupa le souffle. Immédiatement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à cause de la violence de la phrase, et elle ne fit rien, tétanisée, quand Louis s'éloigna à grand pas pour rentrer à la villa. Elle resta planter là, comme une idiote, sans rien pouvoir dire ou faire, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle venait de tout détruire.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette nouvelle partie ! Je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça entre Kat et Louis ! :D  
**

 **A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? :)**

 **A samedi pour la quatrième et ultime partie, tout comme pour l'épilogue de M &W Associés ;)**


	4. Partie IV

**Hello !**

 **Comme prévu, je vous poste la fin de cette petite histoire ! :D**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira - et j'aurai dû vous conseiller de lire cette fin avec celle de M &W Associés, sinon vous serez un peu spoilés ^^**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Miss November :** **Oui, j'ai un gros coup de coeur pour le couple Elena/Ki, je trouve qu'ils sont juste trop adorable ensemble :D Et oui, Kat et Louis sont beaucoup plus compliqués, toujours à se créer des histoires ^^ Il fallait bien qu'il y ait un petit bisous entre Kat et Louis, avant de tout détruire :D Évidemment, Kat va nous expliquer pourquoi elle a agi comme ça, et j'avoue que j'aime bien le côté un peu maso de Louis, à toujours retourner vers elle alors qu'elle lui brise tout le temps le coeur ^^ Mais bon, il fallait bien quelques rebondissements dans ce bonus, sinon, ça serait les bisounours comme pour Gabriel et Océane, et Kit et Elena ^^ Mais j'espère que cette fin comblera toutes tes attentes :D**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

La soirée entre Elena et Kit avait été parfaite. Ils étaient allés au restaurant et avaient beaucoup discuté, avant de voir un bon film durant lequel ils avaient passé la majorité du temps à s'embrasser. Puis, ils étaient rentrés et avaient été surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait personne à la villa, mais finalement, c'était tant mieux si Kat et Louis avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble dehors. Ils étaient donc montés dans la chambre de Kit et avaient recommencé à se bécoter. Doucement, Kit saisit Elena par la nuque pour la garder près de lui, et ils se dirigèrent vers le lit. Ils y basculèrent, et la jeune fille nicha son nez dans le cou de son copain pour respirer son odeur. Ils restèrent un moment, juste blotti l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Elena ne demande en chuchotant :

\- On continuera d'être comme ça en Angleterre ?

\- Évidemment ! J'ai envie d'être avec ma copine aussi souvent que possible, pas toi ?

La jeune femme sourit et se contenta de l'embrasser avec tendresse pour toute réponse. Kit répondit à son baiser, toujours plus heureux d'être auprès de la Weasley, et il quitta ses lèvres pour l'embrasser derrière l'oreille. Elle soupira, et il continua en descendant dans son cou, puis sur ses épaules, lui provoquant des petits soupirs appréciateurs. Il venait de découvrir le point sensible d'Elena, et il en sourit :

\- Je crois que tu aimes bien quand je t'embrasse ici …

\- Kit, n'arr …

Ils furent violemment interrompus par Kat qui débarqua dans la chambre en larmes, et qui se précipita sur sa meilleure amie :

\- Ellé, j'ai besoin de toi !

Surprise, la blonde serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et lança un regard d'incompréhension à son copain :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kat ?

\- Je viens de faire quelque chose d'horrible, Louis ne voudra plus jamais me voir …

\- Raconte-nous …

Lui demanda gentiment son frère, même s'il était un peu inquiet. Kat n'était absolument pas du genre à se mettre dans tous ses états pour rien, la preuve, elle avait été beaucoup plus calme qu'Elena lorsqu'elle s'était faite enlevée, et elle le vivait beaucoup mieux que la blonde. Kat entreprit alors de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur absence, et même si Elena et Kit tentèrent de la réconforter, ça ne fonctionna pas. Finalement, après presque une heure à pleurer dans leurs bras, elle finit par demander d'une petite voix :

\- Est-ce que je peux rester dormir avec Ellé ?

Elena lança un regard à son copain, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas ne pas pouvoir profiter de cette dernière nuit pour dormir avec lui, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait absolument pas laisser sa meilleure amie seule alors qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Finalement, Kit trancha :

\- Mon lit est assez grand pour nous trois, tu restes avec nous cette nuit Kat.

Très vite, ils finirent par s'endormir tous les trois, épuisés par cette longue journée.

.

Kit se réveilla assez tôt, un peu étouffé par les deux filles qui dormaient sur lui. Il avait un peu chaud, et face à sa sœur et sa petite-amie, il décida de se lever mais de les laisser encore dormir. Il descendit, et sans surprise, il trouva Louis en train d'engloutir des tonnes de céréales en regardant la télé. Le métisse se laissa tomber à ses côtés, et Louis le prévint immédiatement :

\- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à propos de Kat, je quitte le pays.

\- Ok.

Ce fut tout. Ils ne dirent rien d'autre jusqu'à ce que Lauren arrive, alors que les filles dormaient encore. Évidemment, les deux jeunes hommes furent heureux du retour de Lauren :

\- Ha, les garçons, je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! Mais où sont passées les filles ?

\- Elles dorment encore, elles ont encore parlé jusqu'à pas d'heure hier soir !

Se plaignit faussement Kit, évitant ainsi certaines explications inutiles. Lauren maugréa un peu pour la forme, mais elle ne dit rien, heureuse d'être enfin rentrée à la maison. Pour éviter de croiser les filles, Kit proposa à son meilleur ami qu'ils aillent se changer les idées en allant « mâter les filles sur les plages, mais à condition qu'Elena n'en sache jamais rien », et le Weasley accepta. Il savait que son meilleur ami faisait vraiment des efforts pour lui remonter le moral, alors qu'il aurait tout simplement pu passer son temps avec Elena. Kat avait brisé le cœur de Louis, et cela faisait presque huit ans que le cœur de Louis ne battait que pour elle, alors c'était difficile de se relever.

.

Elena se réveilla bien avant Kat, et elle descendit déjeuner. Elle constata avec joie que Lauren était rentrée, et après avoir mangé, elle alla prendre une douche. Puis, elle décida d'aller réveiller Kat. La métisse protesta, mais de mauvaise grâce, elle finit par se lever. Le reste de la journée, elles le passèrent dans la chambre de Kat à élaborer toutes sortes de plan pour convaincre Louis qu'il fallait qu'il donne une nouvelle chance à Kat.

.

Le soir, le repas en famille fut un peu étrange. Lauren était heureuse de retrouver les adolescents, mais tout était bizarre. D'un côté, Louis gardait obstinément la tête dans son assiette et ne décrochait pas plus de deux mots par phrases. De l'autre, Elena et Kit n'arrêtaient pas de se faire les yeux doux, sans pour autant oser agir naturellement. Enfin, Kat était plus mal à l'aise que jamais, ne sachant absolument pas comment faire pour que Louis arrête de l'ignorer. La mère de famille remarqua le malaise mais ne dit rien, préférant laisser les jeunes régler leurs problèmes entre eux.

.

Une fois le dîner terminé, les quatre filèrent dans leur chambre, et Lauren ne chercha vraiment pas plus que ça à comprendre. Cependant, dès qu'il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans la maison, Kat quitta sur la pointe des pieds sa chambre. Et elle faillit pousser un hurlement lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Elena qui faisait visiblement la même chose qu'elle, mais heureusement, elles se retinrent de crier à temps. La blonde posa une main sur son cœur, parce qu'elle aussi avait vraiment eu peur, et la métisse chuchota :

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de te glisser dans la chambre de Kit ?

\- Évidemment ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je tente une nouvelle approche …

Elena se retint de pouffer de rire, et elle lui souhaita bonne chance avant de continuer son chemin pour se glisser dans la chambre de son petit-ami.

.

De son côté, Kat hésita longuement avant de finalement se glisser sans frapper dans la chambre qu'occupait Louis. Elle le trouva avachi dans le lit, en train de lire un livre, et elle le trouva absolument craquant à ce moment-là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit et que son regard s'obscurcisse :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je … S'il te plait Louis, écoute-moi …

\- Non Kat, j'en ai assez ! Ton petit jeu a assez duré, je ne suis pas ton jouet ! Alors maintenant, c'est fini, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi !

Il se leva et la tira par le bras pour la faire sortir, mais la jeune australienne se dégagea :

\- Louis, s'il te plait, attend ! Écoute, j'ai merdé, je suis d'accord. Mais est-ce qu'au moins on peut arrêter de faire comme s'il ne se passait rien entre nous ? Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me donner une chance, mais laisse-moi au moins l'occasion de te donner envie de …

\- Tu as laissé passer ta chance Kat, plus d'une fois, et j'en ai marre de souffrir à cause de toi.

\- Je sais. Et je suis absolument désolée, je te jure que je me déteste pour tout ce que je t'ai fait … Mais laisse-moi au moins te prouver que je peux être une meilleure personne. Pour toi.

Le blond soupira, à deux doigts de craquer, et il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte :

\- Écoute Kat, je ne suis pas encore prêt. Laisse-moi au moins un peu de temps, d'accord ?

A contrecœur, la jeune femme accepta et quitta sa chambre. Elle réalisait à présent tout le mal qu'elle avait fait à Louis durant toutes ses années, et ça lui brisait le cœur d'avoir agi comme ça avec lui. Et en même temps, elle était terriblement triste parce que Louis ne voulait pas d'elle, et qu'il avait absolument raison, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire. Elle retourna se coucher, l'âme en peine.

.

De son côté, dès qu'Elena entra dans la chambre de Kit, la lumière s'alluma et le Zabini sourit :

\- Je n'étais pas certain que tu oserais …

Sans en démordre, la blonde se glissa jusqu'au lit et s'y installa contre le torse de son copain :

\- J'ai envie de profiter de mon copain, j'ai le droit, non ?

Le jeune homme reposa ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui, et éteignit la lumière :

\- Si, tout à fait, et j'en suis heureux. Bonne nuit Lena.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et ils s'endormirent rapidement, simplement élancé l'un contre l'autre.

.

La semaine qui passa fut à la fois très calme et très bizarre. Kat était plus calme que jamais, alors que Louis s'isolait de plus en plus. Kit essayait bien de passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami, mais à chaque fois, Louis décidait qu'il avait envie d'être un peu seul, et Elena en profitait pour passer du temps avec son petit-ami, très vite rejoint par Kat qui semblait adorer tenir la chandelle. C'était parfois un peu gênant, mais ni Kit ni Elena n'osait le dire à Kat, trop bien conscient d'à quel point la métisse souffrait déjà assez de la situation. Bien sûr, Lauren comprit très vite leur petit manège, mais elle préféra ne pas intervenir, considérant que c'était leurs affaires et pas les siennes.

.

Il leur restait donc une dernière semaine pour profiter pleinement de leurs vacances en Australie, avant de retourner en Angleterre pour la fin du mois d'Août. Ils avaient choisi de venir en Juillet parce qu'en Août, généralement, tout le monde passait son temps entre la chaumière aux coquillages de Bill et Fleur, et le manoir de Ginny et Drago, quand ce n'était pas le Terrier. En plus, Ginny devait justement accoucher au mois d'août, et tout le monde se devait d'être là pour célébrer cette naissance.

.

Un soir, alors que Kat s'était encore une fois incrustée avec le jeune couple, Elena tenta de raisonner un peu sa meilleure amie :

\- Kat, tu sais que tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça …

La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête, mais ne dit rien. Kit était allé en boite avec Louis, et comme ça déprimait Kat – Elena n'avait rien objecté parce qu'elle savait que malgré son indépendance, Kit était la personne la plus fidèle possible, et il n'était absolument pas du genre à la trahir – alors Kat et Elena s'étaient improvisées une soirée entre filles, dans le lit de Kit. Blotties l'une contre l'autre avec des popcorns et un film, la blonde soupira :

\- Kat, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose avec Louis. Et aussi, que tu arrêtes de t'incruster dans ma relation avec Kit.

\- T'aimerai passer un peu de temps en privé avec mon frangin, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, la Weasley rougit et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. La métisse chatouilla son amie :

\- Est-ce que tu envisages de laisser tomber quelques vêtements ?

\- Kat !

S'offusqua Elena, sans pour autant protester. Du coup, sa meilleure amie s'exclama :

\- Ben quoi ? ça va bien finir par arriver un jour ou l'autre ! Et crois-moi, au plus tôt ça arrive, au plus tu pourras en profiter longtemps !

\- T'as vraiment un esprit pervers ! Est-ce que ça t'arrive de ne pas penser à ça ?

\- Ho, allez Ellé ! On a dix-sept ans ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si t'en n'avais pas envie !

Décidant de mettre un terme à la discussion, Elena préféra changer de sujet afin de détourner la conversation :

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour arranger les choses avec Louis ?

\- J'en n'ai vraiment aucune idée …

\- Et si tu commençais par aller lui parler ?

Boudeuse, Kat finit par quitter la chambre de son frère, et décida de faire comme sa meilleure amie : elle attendrait son homme dans sa chambre, comme ça, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Bon, sauf que dans son cas, il n'était pas encore au courant qu'il était _son_ homme. Mais ce n'était qu'un petit détail.

.

La métisse commença à faiblir après minuit, mais elle tint bon, consciente que ce serait peut-être sa seule chance d'arriver à lui parler. Un peu avant deux heures, il y eut du mouvement dans la maison, et Kat se redressa. Elle se doutait qu'Elena devait déjà être endormie depuis un moment, mais elle était certaine que Kit serait quand même heureux de la trouver dans son lit. Elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers, et ils se séparèrent devant la porte. La jeune femme retint son souffle, et la porte s'ouvrit. Louis se glissa dans la chambre, puis alluma la lumière et sursauta quand il aperçut l'étrangère sur son lit. Immédiatement, il lui lança un regard noir :

\- Kat, je ne suis pas d'humeur à te supporter ce soir. Retourne dans ta chambre maintenant.

\- Louis, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi une chance ! S'il te plait …

Soupirant, le jeune homme attrapa son oreiller et une couverture, sous le regard surpris de la jeune fille :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas partir, je vais dormir sur le canapé. Je suis crevé, j'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi ce soir.

Aussitôt, la Zabini se releva du lit et l'attrapa par le bras :

\- Non, attend, je te laisse ton lit … Mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi au moins une dernière chance …

Apparemment épuisé, le blond soupira et s'accouda à la porte :

\- Je te laisse deux minutes. Après ça, tu dégages pour que je puisse dormir.

Un peu sous le choc de la chance que le jeune homme lui accordait à contrecœur, elle mit quelques secondes à réagir :

\- Heu … D'accord. Je … je suis terrifiée Louis. Parce que tu es si génial, et moi je suis tellement minable, que j'ai peur. J'ai … j'ai toujours cru que c'était plus facile de te repousser parce qu'au moins, je ne serai jamais déçue. Mais j'ai eu tort, parce qu'en essayant pas, on ne peut obligatoirement pas réussir. Alors, oui, je suis nulle, et s'il s'était passé ou s'il se passait quelque chose, je suis certaine que je finirai par tout gâcher – ce que j'ai déjà fait d'ailleurs – parce que je ne serai jamais à la hauteur pour toi. C'est ce que j'ai fait l'autre soir … j'ai terriblement honte, mais la discussion qu'on a eu au lac m'a terrifié, et c'est beaucoup plus facile de foutre tout en l'air que de prendre le risque qu'on … qu'on vive quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Kat ?

Elle s'avança vers lui, les yeux brillants, et sincère, elle avoua :

\- Quand je t'ai vu partir, j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas te perdre ! C'est stupide, mais j'avais envie de finalement nous donner une chance, voir où ça pourrait nous mener, mais je m'en suis aperçu trop tard … Tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu acceptes de me laisser tenter ma chance ! Je … je veux te prouver que je suis capable de faire des efforts pour être à ta hauteur, pour te prouver que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps avec moi durant toutes ces années. Je …

\- C'est terminé Kat, ça fait plus de deux minutes. J'aimerais dormir maintenant.

Elle le regarda, complètement choquée, comme si sa tirade n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui, alors qu'elle venait de lui ouvrir son cœur. Finalement, elle se retint et quitta la chambre. Dès qu'elle franchit la porte, elle éclata en sanglots. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal de sa vie.

.

De son côté, Louis se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira de dépit. Il ne savait plus depuis combien d'années il espérait qu'elle lui fasse une déclaration de ce genre. Et maintenant que c'était trop tard, elle lui disait enfin ce qu'il voulait entendre. Pour une fois, il se sentait vraiment désemparé par la situation. Parce que si Kat ne savait pas comment faire pour que ça marche entre eux, Louis ne savait pas non plus comment réagir face à une Kat qui voulait enfin de lui et qui arrêtait de le repousser. Bien sûr, il en rêvait, et il mourrait d'envie de lui donner une dernière chance, mais il avait aussi tellement souffert qu'il hésita. Il se sentait mal, parce qu'il était tiraillé par la joie d'enfin avoir une réponse à ses sentiments, mais en même temps, il appréhendait parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de si c'était une bonne idée de se lancer dans une histoire avec Kat. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et tenta de trouver avec peine le sommeil. Il devait arrêter de penser à cette fille !

.

Aux aurores, Louis finit par se lever, incapable de dormir plus longtemps. Il n'était même pas encore six heures du matin, alors même si tout le monde dormait encore, il décida de quand même se lever et descendre. Il arriva dans le salon et fut très surpris de constater que le canapé était déjà occupé par une Kat endormie, les cheveux en bataille et un oreiller par terre. Il soupira, et décida que finalement, il devait la laisser dormir. Il sortit donc et s'installa sur la terrasse.

.

Peu de temps plus tard, il entendit la baie vitrée s'ouvrir, et une Kat encore un peu endormie s'avança, enroulée dans un plaid, et elle s'installa en silence à ses côtés. Louis savait qu'elle ne dirait rien, elle était juste éveillée, comme lui, et elle ne l'importunerait pas parce que le calme du matin était trop paisible pour qu'ils le brisent.

.

Finalement, Louis regarda la métisse, et elle tourna la tête pour le regarder à son tour. Pris d'un élan d'il ne savait trop quoi, le blond se pencha, glissa une main dans sa nuque, et l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser, s'accrochant à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait. Très vite, leurs langues commencèrent à se battre en duel, et ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant de se séparer. Louis garda son front contre celui de la jeune femme, et il remit une mèche derrière son oreille, avant de soupirer :

\- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à te laisser une chance après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous … mais je n'ai pas envie de t'oublier. Tu as carte blanche Kat, prouve-moi qu'on fait bien de se battre pour notre relation, que ça en vaut la peine. Et je serai entièrement à toi.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que … ?

\- Oui. Mais accorde-moi juste une faveur : laisse-moi tranquille jusqu'à notre retour en Angleterre. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour te pardonner, et j'ai envie de profiter de Kit et Elena avant qu'on rentre. D'accord ?

Lui adressant un sourire timide – c'était bien la première qu'elle semblait timide – elle hocha doucement la tête, les yeux remplis d'une lueur d'espoir. Ils restèrent un petit moment encore à regarder le soleil se lever, avant de rentrer pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

.

La dernière semaine se déroule paisiblement. Kit et Elena remarquèrent très vite que les tensions entre Kat et Louis avaient disparues, surtout que la jeune femme ne passait plus tout son temps à leur tenir la chandelle. Ils passèrent tout leur temps tous les quatre, profitant à fond de leurs derniers jours en Australie. L'ambiance était plus légère, et ils s'amusèrent bien, d'autant plus que Louis prenait plaisir à taquiner le couple. Bien sûr, Kat et Louis avaient raconté à leurs meilleurs amis ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, et le couple était vraiment content pour eux parce qu'il méritait d'être heureux et de se donner une chance. En plus, Louis et Kat agissaient un peu normalement, ne s'ignorant pas totalement, mais n'agissant pas non plus trop comme avant.

.

La veille de leur départ, pendant que les garçons étaient sortis acheter des provisions pour leur soirée de départ, les filles en profitèrent pour discuter entre elles :

\- Alors, tu n'as toujours pas laissé tomber tes vêtements avec mon frère ?

\- T'es vraiment invivable, tu le sais Kat ? Et toi, alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour le retour et pour convaincre Louis que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble ?

La métisse réfléchit un instant, et avoua :

\- J'ai prévu tout un plan avec une super soirée. Tu sais qu'il adore le bowling ? Et je lui ai aussi préparé une autre petite surprise …

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je te le dis si tu me dis où tu en es avec mon frère !

Fit la métisse comme chantage. La blonde fit la moue, contrariée, mais elle savait bien que sa meilleure amie finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Alors elle rendit les armes et avoua :

\- D'accord. Il se pourrait bien que … quelques vêtements soient déjà tombés. Mais pas tous ! Kit sait que je ne suis pas encore prête à aller plus loin, et il est tellement parfait avec moi, il va à mon rythme, il ne me met pas la pression …

\- Oui, je sais, mon frère est parfait !

Fanfaronna la Zabini, qui reconnaissait tout à fait son frère dans ce portrait : un vrai gentleman, visiblement déjà assez amoureux – ou du moins assez attaché – à sa meilleure amie pour la traiter avec délicatesse et respect. Mais Elena ne perdit pas le nord :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu d'autre ?

\- Ok, tu vas encore dire que je ne pense qu'à ça mais … je vais lui faire une séance d'effeuillage. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Kit m'a avoué que c'était un de ses plus grands fantasmes, il a déjà supplié sa mère de l'emmener au Moulin Rouge à Paris pour en voir un vrai, mais Fleur a toujours refusé.

Sa meilleure amie ne dit rien, pour ne pas la vexer, mais Kat pouvait lire l'exaspération sur son joli minois :

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Écoute, je n'ai pas non plus des centaines d'avantages en ma faveur, j'ai un sale caractère, et à part me disputer avec mes proches, je ne sais rien faire de particulier. Alors considérons simplement que tout ce qui concerne le mot de quatre lettres commençant par un S, c'est ma spécialité ! Et arrête d'avoir cet air choqué sur ton visage ! Louis n'est plus puceau, je ne suis plus vierge, je ne vois pas où est le mal à lui faire comprendre qu'on est physiquement fait l'un pour l'autre !

La blonde garda un air sceptique sur son visage – elle ne comprendrait certainement jamais sa meilleure amie concernant ce sujet – et finit par plier :

\- Ok, si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire. Mais tu sais, il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie, et tu sais faire bien d'autres choses à mon avis …

\- Comme quoi ?

La Weasley réfléchit un instant, et finit par lui sourire malicieusement :

\- Bon, ok, on a encore rien trouvé, mais je suis sûre qu'en cherchant bien …

Les deux meilleures amies éclatèrent de rire. Elles étaient si différentes, et pourtant si proches, c'était toujours un contraste frappant entre elles. Mais pour rien au monde elles n'auraient échangé leur amitié.

.

Le lendemain, ce fut compliqué. Lorsque Elena s'éveilla, elle gémit de protestation en se souvenant que c'était le jour du départ. Elle était trop bien pour avoir envie de partir d'ici, surtout qu'actuellement, elle se trouvait contre le torse nu de son petit-ami. Quelques jours plus tôt, Kit lui avait demandé si ça la dérangeait qu'il retire son t-shirt à cause de la chaleur étouffante de la nuit, et elle avait accepté. Au début, comme il s'en était douté, elle avait été assez gênée, mais très vite, c'était devenu naturel et ça ne l'avait absolument pas empêché de dormir contre lui toute la nuit. Elle s'étira dans le lit, et sourit quand Kit la serra un peu plus contre lui en grognant :

\- Pas envie de me lever …

Elle se pencha sur ses lèvres, la mine triste, et soupira :

\- Malheureusement, il va falloir y aller, nos parents vont venir nous chercher sinon …

Le jeune homme replongea sa tête sous l'oreiller en maugréant. Elena rit, et finalement, il ressortit de sous la couette pour la prendre dans ses bras. Callée contre lui, elle soupira tristement :

\- J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on rentre en Angleterre …

Il embrassa son front et tenta de la rassurer :

\- Tu sais qu'on continuera à se voir souvent ?

Elle hocha la tête et resta contre lui, avant de doucement l'embrasser. Petit à petit, le baiser se fit plus langoureux, plus intense, et plus passionné. Doucement, Kit fit basculer sa petite-amie sous lui, et tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à sa nuque, il glissa sa main sous son débardeur. Il caressa doucement sa peau douce, et la jeune femme en redemanda encore en mordillant sa lèvre. Depuis quelques jours, la blonde le laissait repousser les limites petit à petit, lui accordant le droit de glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements pour la faire frissonner avec ses caresses. Elle appréciait qu'ils prennent leur temps, et Kit connaissait parfaitement ses limites, alors elle lui accordait une confiance aveugle. Finalement, ils ne purent pas poursuivre très longtemps leur câlin, parce que Kat frappa à la porte pour qu'ils descendent au petit-déjeuner.

.

Lauren n'avait visiblement pas envie que les adolescents rentrent chez eux, mais c'était malheureusement l'heure, les vacances en Australie étaient terminées. Kat et Kit retournaient chez leur père en Angleterre, Elena rejoignait ses parents et son frère au manoir de son oncle Drago et sa tante Ginny pour l'arrivée du bébé, et Louis devait rentrer chez ses parents à la chaumière aux coquillages, avant d'aller au Terrier, puis de finir au manoir comme tous les Weasley. Ils étaient tous les quatre tristes, même s'ils promirent à Lauren de revenir l'été suivant sans faute, voire même peut-être bien avant s'ils en avaient l'occasion. Le voyage jusqu'au terminal du portoloin fut terriblement silencieux, et au moment des au revoir, Lauren fondit en larmes. Bien sûr, ses enfants la rassurèrent en lui affirmant qu'ils reviendraient bientôt avec Louis et Elena, et qu'elle pourrait aussi venir les voir en Angleterre, et c'était déjà l'heure de partir.

.

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure en Angleterre, et c'est encore un peu secoués qu'ils quittèrent le terminal pour rejoindre le hall principal où les parents les attendaient. Il y avait Blaise – en train de se chamailler avec Eléanore – ainsi que Ron, et Bill et Fleur. Louis fut content qu'aucune de ses sœurs ne soient là – Victoire devait être chez elle avec son mari et ses enfants, et Dominique avec leurs cousins, Gabriel, Océane et Romain. Contents quand même de retrouver leurs parents, les quatre adolescents leur firent un câlin alors qu'ils leurs posaient plein de questions sur leur séjour. Puis, vint l'heure des au revoir, et sans hésiter, Elena sauta au cou de Kit pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Kat éclata de rire, alors qu'Eleanore pestait :

\- Zabini ! Dis à ton fils de lever ses pattes de ma fille !

\- Que je sache, nos enfants sont majeurs et vaccinés, je ne pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit à dire à mon fils … D'ailleurs, c'est ta fille qui a sauvagement attaqué mon fils !

Protesta Blaise, amusé par la situation. Lorsque le jeune couple se détacha, Bill ne put s'empêcher de les taquiner :

\- A ce que je vois, les vacances vous ont rapproché ! Et toi Louis, tu as enfin réussi à conclure ?

Bien sûr, personne n'ignorait l'intérêt du blond pour la fille Zabini, et alors que mains dans les poches, Louis s'apprêtait à démentir, Kat le coupa avant même qu'il ne commence :

\- En fait, nous avons rencard vendredi prochain !

\- C'est vrai Louis ?

Lui demanda sa mère, visiblement ravie que son fils ait enfin réussi à séduire la fille de ses rêves. Le jeune homme regarda la jolie métisse, et demanda, incertain :

\- Est-ce que c'est une invitation ?

\- Tout à fait, je t'invite officiellement à notre premier rencard, vendredi soir ! Je passerai à votre appartement vers 19h, et pas la peine de trop t'habiller. Tu aimes le bowling, non ?

Le sourire qui illumina le visage du Weasley répondit pour lui, tant il était heureux. Alors ça y est, il avait enfin le rencard de ses rêves, avec la fille de ses rêves, et en plus, elle semblait encore plus impatiente que lui d'y être. Tout était parfait, la vie de Louis Weasley était un vrai rêve éveillé ! Il accepta avec joie, et Ron ne put s'empêcher de ronchonner :

\- Ellé, dis au revoir à tes amis, Ginny et Drago nous attendent …

A contrecœur, la jeune femme serra dans ses bras sa meilleure amie et son cousin – ne manquant pas de les féliciter au passage – avant de se tourner vers son petit-ami, l'air triste. Il sourit, attendri par sa moue enfantine, et caressa sa joue :

\- Tu sais qu'on va se voir souvent, ne sois pas triste Lena. Et puis, tu sais ce que disent les gens qui s'aiment ? Loin des yeux, près du cœur …

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents face à cette déclaration inattendue. Sa relation avec Kit était un vrai rêve. Finalement, après un dernier baiser – et les protestations de Blaise, Ron et Eléanore -, les quatre adolescents rentrèrent chez eux. Ce mois passé en Australie avait été à la hauteur de toutes leurs attentes, et ils avaient déjà hâte d'y retourner. Sans savoir qu'au moment-même où ils étaient arrivés en Angleterre, Lauren venait de recevoir un immense bouquet avec des centaines de roses et un masque africain rare, de son ex-mari, et avec pour seul mot : « Tu me manques, amour de ma vie et déesse de mes nuits. BZ ».

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette petite histoire bonus !  
**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Êtes-vous content de cette fin ?  
**

 **Pour ceux qui veulent absolument savoir ce qu'il va se passer ensuite pour eux, je vous invite à lire la seconde partie de M &W Associés ;)**

 **Et si vous avez lu l'épilogue de M &W Associés, vous savez sûrement que finalement, Kat et Louis ont fini par sortir ensemble, et que Kit et Elena ont continué à vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ;)**

 **J'ai été contente de partager cette petite histoire avec vous, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires ! :D**


End file.
